Believe in Yourself
by Murasakie
Summary: Dois anos após a última aventura, os heróis de Mobius viviam uma paz plena. Entretanto, em uma manhã Tails acorda e encontra uma carta em que Sonic revela ter sido sequestrado. O raposo então se lança em uma longa busca por seu amigo com a ajuda de Amy e Blaze. Os segredos ao longo da procura levam os três amigos a mergulharem no espaço e até no passado à procura de respostas.
1. PRÓLOGO: Saudade

PRÓLOGO

Saudade

Era praticamente madrugada. As ruas estavam vazias e o vento era apenas um sussurro audível aos atentos que observavam a serenidade do local. Mas a verdade é que tudo estava dormindo. Até as casas que preenchiam a cidade pareciam ter uma expressão melancólica ao ponto de entristecer aqueles que faziam sua caminhada sem rumo. E naquele dia, o único que caminhava pelas pequenas ruas era o ouriço azulado Sonic. Estava abatido, cansado; desfalecido. Era raríssimo Sonic se comprometer com a tristeza.

Ao céu, a brisa desapareceu. O oceano superior estava negro e os pontos brancos de muitas estrelas desapareceram, pois foram cobertos por nuvens carregadas de chuva. Apesar de ser comum que chovesse na época presente, naquele momento era uma situação especial. O dia todo foi quente e não houve sequer uma gota que se revelasse. Como se estivesse esperando o momento certo de se revelar.

Então, o céu se derramou em uma chuva leve, que com o tempo se fortalecia preenchendo lacunas vazias. Exceto pelo ouriço. Apesar de seu vazio, nem as chuvas de um ano inteiro poderiam preenchê-lo.

Em um dos edifícios mais altos de Station Square, Sonic repousava a mente em solidão. Ele não fazia menção de sair do lugar onde se encontrava, e se pudesse, ficaria uma eternidade por lá mesmo. Será que havia perdido a vontade de viver? Não. Sonic não era assim. Mas, se ele realmente estivesse em condição normal, se incomodaria com a chuva que mostrava a força de uma breve tempestade. Contudo, Sonic não se importava as gotas de água que entravam em contato com seu corpo, talvez nem as percebesse. Já era o suficiente pra diagnosticar algo errado.

Até que ouviu as passadas lentas e a imagem de quem já era esperado. Sonic não disse nada. Apenas ouviu o que ele disse:

-Venha.

O ouriço obedeceu. Mirou na imagem e rumou até ela tomando cuidado em memorizar detalhes do ambiente. Seu pensamento era claro: Poderia ser a última vez que pisaria ali.


	2. EPISÓDIO UM: Recomeço

EPISÓDIO UM

Recomeço

Dois anos após a última aventura do Team Sonic, os amigos aproveitavam a calmaria aparente daqueles dias. Era a chance de explorar novos ares e limites. Isto era visível até para os heróis. Sonic não parava de correr por todos os cantos. Tails estava sempre trabalhando em novas invenções juntamente com Cream que se dispusera a aprender um pouco de robótica. Não tinham muitas notícias de Knuckles, mas uma vez ou outra, ele sempre aparecia para dar um "oi" – ou até mesmo fazer algum serviço que Tails pedia, já que este havia feito um favorzinho para o equidna na segurança da Ilha Flutuante, e o raposo concluiu que, em pagamento, Knuckles deveria lhe fazer vários favores.

Rouge e Shadow saíram de Mobius em uma missão do governo e até agora não tinham dado notícias.

Um dia desses, em uma das muitas praças da cidade, a alegria era a música preferida dos moradores. O céu estava perfeito: completamente limpo, não tinha nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar a estonteante visão azul que proporcionava à Mobius. O verão era a estação preferida por todos de Station Square e tudo parecia calmo para as criaturas do planeta da tecnologia.

Amy, a ouriça rosa, relaxava em meio à agitação de crianças que brincavam no parquinho da praça mais próxima de sua casa. Bem arborizado possuía diversos canteiros de flores, o que já acrescentava pontos no conceito de Amy Rose. O ar era tão agradável que o simples fato de inspirar profundamente causava um renovo.

Também era o lugar perfeito para se tomar um sorvete.

Sentada, Amy pensava em Sonic. Sempre acreditara que este tinha certo sentimento por ela, mas não se revelava. E por muito tento ela não entendia porque o ouriço tinha tanto receio em demonstrar pelo menos um pouco de consideração ao que ela fazia por ele. Sempre foram pensamentos egoístas, ela sabia disso. As atitudes mimadas, os surtos de carência eram reações diretas a tudo o que ela desejava e não conseguia ter. Mas apesar de tudo, suas intenções eram boas e apaixonadas. E no fundo, sabia que Sonic não era inerte à esse sentimento, só precisava percebê-la.

Mas também tinha conhecimento de que se Sonic precisava mudar, ela também precisaria. E nos últimos meses, vinha pensando muito sobre isso. E hoje, mais do que nunca, estava decidida: iria começar a mudar suas atitudes.

_Acabou o sorvete__**.**_ Pensou Amy olhando para o pequeno copo vazio. Levantou-se, jogou o copo em um balde de lixo próximo ao banco que estava sentada. Começou a andar em direção à sua casa. Mas logo mudou de ideia. _Vou ao laboratório do Tails_ – Pensou.

Mudou seu rumo e à medida que ia caminhando, pensava em várias coisas dentre elas, sobre si mesma. Chegou a imaginar: _Qual o meu valor? Seria somente para ocupar espaço, ser raptada ou talvez causar problemas?_ Este pensamento feriu seu coração. _Sonic é o herói. Tails o gênio. Knuckles o forte._

_E eu?_ – Refletiu.

Amy se achava a garota mais inútil. Há muito tempo estava pensando nisso. Não se achava forte, não tinha poderes. Houve um dia – daqueles em que o ócio provoca profunda reflexão – em que chegou a imaginar o quanto suas atitudes já causaram problemas. O seu jeito, sua maneira de resolver as coisas do seu pensar.

_Eu sou inútil_ – Isso se repetia na mente da ouriça. Ecoava por cada espaço sombrio e oculto a sua mente.

Mas então, quando estava no fundo do poço, encontrou uma luz. Se talvez mudasse o seu jeito e passasse a valorizar algo como, o poder, quem sabe seria reconhecida. Só precisava de disciplina. Afinal não deve ser tão difícil assim, já havia enfrentado situações piores.

Um sorriso de um novo início se abriu em seu rosto. E hoje seu corpo inteiro manifestou este sentimento. Em vez de passadas curtas e lentas, agora uma verdadeira corrida alegre e cheia de esperança. E nesse ritmo, mal percebera e já estava chegando ao fim da rua para encontrar o laboratório de Tails. Chega vibrante ao local, abre a porta com muita animação, gritando:

-Tails!

Por um momento viu que o grito foi em vão. O lugar estava escuro, e somente o grande computador oferecia iluminação, juntamente com uma pequena janela em uma parede pouco afastada. Teve certa dificuldade para encontrar o amigo, pois este estava sentado em uma cadeira ao escuro do canto da parede segurando um pedaço de papel. Suas orelhas estavam baixas.

-Tails, o que aconteceu?

A raposa amarela teve certa dificuldade em inclinar o rosto e anunciar uma notícia que com certeza não era boa. As palavras saíram desconexas de sua boca. Porém, eram audíveis a qualquer distância:

-Sonic foi sequestrado...

Ali mesmo, no meio da sala, Amy caiu de joelhos ao chão. _Não. NÃO! Como assm?_ _Sonic é um herói! Não pode ser sequestrado._ Não sabe por quanto tempo negou-se a acreditar. A ficha só caiu quando Tails, ainda cabisbaixo, levantou-se com muita força e foi ao encontro da ouriça. Entregou um pedaço de papel meio amassado e amarelado, onde uma caligrafia inconfundível enchia a folha. Reconheceu imediatamente a letra desajeitada de Sonic, torta e mal-feita. Começou a ler:

"_Amigos,_

_Cei _[sic]_ que isso pode ter sido um erro, mas, eu fiz isso para próprio bem de vocês. Tentei parar eles, mas limpo eu não consegui, são fortes. Já espero que vocês me entendam. Hoje eles me pegaram, resta vocês. Não deixem que eles ganhem. Obrigado por esse tempo que vivi com vocês. Não venham atrás de mim. Fiquem seguros._

_Adeus. _

_Sonic."_

Amy sentiu como se algo tivesse arrancado seu coração. _Por quê?! Por que logo agora? _– Pensou. Gotas começaram a se manifestar e abandonar seus olhos. No momento não pensou em nada. Somente no fato de que o seu amado havia sido sequestrado. Desatou as lágrimas e pranteou. Este era o fato.

Tails chegou com a mesma expressão de antes e consolou a ouriça.

**...**

Levou um tempo até ambos se acalmarem. Quando percebeu que estava em completa sanidade, Amy começou a fazer perguntas:

-Mas, como?! Tem certeza?

-Sim, o bilhete não é falso. Tem as digitais de Sonic. Esse é o estilo dele de mandar bilhetes, há detalhes que só ele faz. No computador, usei todos os recursos e rastreadores que pude para encontrá-lo. Mas ele não está neste planeta. Seu comunicador não tem sinal.

Amy novamente ficou aturdida. Tudo dentro de si estava confuso, sem entender os motivos. Como ela iria achar alguém como o ouriço? Impossível.

Mas agora o sentimento era a ira.

-Quem quer que seja e fez isso, deve pagar! Eggman?

Tails deu de ombros e disse:

-Não tenho certeza, não parece ser o estilo dele – a expressão de amargura voltou à Amy. Mas ela ainda assim, manteve a firmeza na voz e disse:

-Precisamos achar o Sonic.

Tails juntou todas as forças em um sorriso correspondente.

Quando menos esperavam, Amy e Tails já estavam juntando equipamentos e planejando uma viagem ao espaço. Não tinham absolutamente nenhuma pista por onde começar. Mas ainda assim, o clima era de vontade e determinação e eles já se preparavam para uma possível partida.

Amy já havia pegado tudo que precisava para a busca. Das mais simples e obrigatórias como medicamentos, roupas, aos mais especiais como a foto de toda a turma. Sempre que se sentia solitária, olhava para o retrato e percebia que não estava só, que era amada.

Ao fim, correu novamente ao laboratório do Tails. Chegando lá, viu como o amigo fazia todo o esforço possível para encontrar trazer Sonic de volta, mesmo que ele estivesse longe. O raposo devia estar na mesma situação que ela, ou seja, preocupado. Logo que entrou ela perguntou:

-Tudo certo, Tails?

-Sim. Estou colocando a máquina de rastreamento no Cyclone, a melhor nave que construí depois do Blue Typhoon. Vamos para o espaço, seguros e com toda a proteção possível – Disse o pequeno raposo que parecia contente.

-Mas quem vai com a gente? – Disse Amy, cautelosa. Era difícil perguntar isso, mas ela sabia que os dois não eram fortes o suficiente para deter alguém que provavelmente derrotou o ouriço. Tails então pensou na possibilidade:

-Já sei. O Knuckles. Ele pode pedir para a Tikal vigiar a esmeralda.

-Nem sempre ele consegue falar com ela.

-Mas é uma emergência. Acho que dessa vez ela deve ouvir. Não podemos levar todo mundo, pois eu acho que quem sequestrou Sonic, sabia que ele nos protegia. Devemos estar em pouco número. Vamos falar com Knuckles. – Tails já estava pronto a ligar para o amigo. Quando se ouviu uma voz:

-Olá, pessoal – A voz era muito conhecida entre os dois. Era alguém que havia desaparecido há meses. Olharam para confirmar. Sim, uma gata lilás, com um colete da mesma cor e uma pedra brilhante na testa com um sorriso camuflado.

Blaze.


	3. EPISÓDIO DOIS: Partida

EPISÓDIO DOIS

Partida

A última vez que a turma tinha visto Blaze tinha sido em um confronto direto com Eggman. Ele tentou alterar o tempo-espaço novamente, pondo em risco a própria existência de Silver. Por isso, lutaram juntos em uma batalha, mas após ela, Blaze retornou a seu planeta, e Silver a acompanhou.

-Não acredito que você está aqui! Faz quase um ano que nos vimos pela última vez – Exclamou Tails, ainda impressionado.

-Verdade – Disse ela. Esticando os braços com um alongamento – Desde que voltei à minha casa, não conseguir manter contato. Desculpe, assim que cheguei, não pude deixar de ouvi o que conversavam. Agora me expliquem esta história de sequestro direito.

Blaze entrou no laboratório e encostou-se a uma parede, como de costume. Então, ouviu tudo que os dois tinham para contar, mesmo que ainda um pouco abalados. Depois, Tails enviou um chamado para Cream e Knuckles e Amy terminava de fazer as listas das provisões que precisariam para a procura.

Enquanto isso, a felina continuava de olhos fechados em pensamento_. Seja lá quem capturou o ouriço, com certeza é muito forte_ – Concluiu logo em pensamento. Não que fosse desacreditada dos amigos, mas sabia que o raposo e a ouriça passariam dificuldades se se aventurarem sozinhos pelo espaço. No meio de seu raciocínio, eis que surge Cream e Knuckles. Logo que Cream vê a felina lilás, corre ao seu encontro.

-Blaze! – A coelhinha dá um abraço na gata.

-Oi, Cream. – Apesar do seu jeito sério, recebeu a pequena amiguinha com um sorriso – E aí vermelhinho?

-Hum – O equidna resmungou em silêncio e balançou levemente a cabeça; sua saudação mais habitual. Entrou e foi logo interrogando os presentes:

–E então, por que nos chamou? Disse que era algo muito importante. O que é?

Tails e Amy se entreolharam em um sinal de derrota, ainda não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Vendo isto, Blaze, concluindo que os dois não teriam mais forças para repetirem o que ouviu, andou até Knuckles e Cream e proferiu em uma maneira fria:

-Sonic foi sequestrado.

-O quê?! – Knuckles e Cream levaram um grande susto e também não pareciam acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir. Cream foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

-O mister Sonic? Sequestrado?

Amy levantou o rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

-Sim, ele foi levado daqui. Não temos dúvidas que ele realmente tenha sido sequestrado.

Após todas as perguntas serem respondidas apropriadamente, o raposo já começou a articular o seu plano:

-Olhem, eu e Amy resolvemos ir, e procurar o Sonic.

-Você e Amy? Sozinhos? – Knuckles parecia duvidar.

-Sozinhos não. – Blaze, ainda de braços cruzados e olhos fechados disse – Eu irei também.

Tails sorriu. Qualquer ajuda extra era de grande valor para aquela missão:

–Obrigado Blaze. E você Knuckles, fica aqui tomando de conta das coisas. Quem tirou Sonic daqui, com certeza, queria que nós fôssemos procurar por ele. Então, pelo menos até entender melhor toda essa história, acho melhor você ficar aqui com Cream. Não quero me arriscar levando muita gente. Pelo menos não agora.

Num sinal artificial, Knuckles afirmou com a cabeça um gesto positivo.

Cream com certa dúvida perguntou à Blaze, algo que Tails e Amy ainda não haviam perguntado:

-Sra. Blaze, porque você está aqui em Mobius?

A gata então abaixou a cabeça, e com um pouco de esforço respondeu à coelhinha:

-Estou procurando o Silver. Ele corre perigo.

-Que perigo? – Perguntou Amy curiosa.

Blaze fez uma cara de desapontamento, e a resposta demorou certo tempo para chegar à sua boca. Em um tom rouco, a felina disse:

-Ele tem um tumor na cabeça.

-O quê?! Explique direito essa história! – Tails teve certo choque no momento.

Blaze então arrasou uma cadeira para perto de si, sentou e começou a explicar:

-Há três meses, eu estava com o Silver em casa. Enquanto conversávamos, ele desmaiou, sem mais nem menos. Eu corri, mas ele já estava acordando e disse que tinha sido apenas uma tontura. Pensei que fosse falta de comida no estômago, já que ele tem o costume de passar horas sem se alimentar. Mas não. Essas fraquezas passaram a acontecer com frequência e ele também começou a ter muitas dores de cabeça. Quando consegui convencê-lo de procurarmos um médico, descobrimos que ele tinha um tumor em um lugar inoperável no cérebro. A possível causa era o aumento dos poderes. Fazia todo o sentido, pois Silver trabalhava muito com a mente, chegava a levantar toneladas de peso. – Blaze suspirou antes de continuar – Ele ficou deprimido. E aí, um dia, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe dizer que mesmo sem poder operá-lo, as chances de vencermos aquele tumor com tratamento eram grandes. Após uma procura intensa, descobri informações com algumas pessoas que o avistaram rapidamente: Disseram que o viram saindo do planeta em uma das plataformas de embarque com outras pessoas. Mas desde então não tenho mais notícias. E eu ia pedir justamente a ajuda de vocês. Por isso, vou aproveitar a buscar por Sonic e procurar também por Silver pra que possamos lutar juntos contra essa doença.

Amy começou a pensar. _O que está havendo?_ – Refletiu – _Todos os meus amigos agora estão em risco?_ A ouriça abaixou a cabeça e pensou: _Queria poder ajudá-los._

Tampouco sabia que seu amigo Tails ao lado tinha o mesmo pensamento em mente._ Sou mecânico, não cirurgião _– Pensou o raposo. Na verdade chegou até a imaginar que sempre dependeu de Sonic nessas situações de doença. Ele sempre tinha uma boa palavra a oferecer, um encorajamento na ponta da língua. Mas a voz dele não estava presente ali.

...

Tudo estava decidido. Após colocarem tudo que precisavam no Cyclone, estavam prontos para levantar voo. Amy logo se alojou e trouxe somente uma mala com seus pertences, tomando o cuidado de não levar nada que não precisasse de fato.

Quando a ouriça entrou na nave, lembrou-se que tinha esquecido algo, e rapidamente correu à saída e gritando por Cream. Ela cochichou algo à pequena e esta saiu em disparada do laboratório. Enquanto esperava, Amy entrou em seu quarto, colocou sua mala ao lado da cama, e retirou todas as suas roupas e coisas de importância organizando no criado-mudo. Os retratos também foram lembrados – o de Sonic a abraçando ficou logo à frente. Ela olhou para ele com bastante anseio e tristeza. Algo tinha acontecido ao ouriço, algo terrível, ela podia sentir. E a única coisa que tinha era a esperança de poder fazer algo a respeito.

Depois, Amy saiu ao encontro da porta de saída esperar por Cream. Esta voltou rapidamente, e trouxe uma caixa dentro de uma sacola. Amy agradeceu:

-Obrigada Cream. Vou sentir saudades. – Abraçou a pequena amiga.

-Tchau, Amy - Cream e Cheese então começaram a chorar silenciosamente pela partida de sua amiga. Uma parte da ouriça tinha suas dúvidas se iriam voltar sãos e salvos daquela viagem perigosa. Mas não importava, a chama tinha que continuar acesa.

Tails também não pensava em outra coisa a não ser o resgate de Sonic. Este não tinha vontades e nem desejos egoístas no momento. Somente um objetivo: Salvar seu melhor amigo. Ele poderia provar que podia ser forte, mesmo sem Sonic por perto. Por muito tempo pensou que Sonic não precisasse dele, que o ouriço poderia viver muito bem sem ele. Mas hoje não. _Nada vai me impedir de achar o Sonic_ – Disse consigo mesmo.

-Bem, está na hora – Disse Tails à Blaze e Amy que afirmaram com a cabeça. Blaze despediu-se, e depois que subiu, o raposo abraçou Cream e cumprimentou Knuckles.

-Adeus. Voltem logo. – Cream se despediu com os olhos marejados.

A nave estava pronta para decolar. O teto solar do laboratório se abriu. Todos os foguetes e turbinas estavam ativados. Tails estava no comando principal, Amy posicionou-se como co-pilota e Blaze sentou-se logo atrás. Após uma leve turbulência, a nave finalmente decola deixando Knuckles e Cream receosos com o que poderia acontecer.

...

Já no espaço, Tails concluiu que já podia ativar controles para rastrear Sonic. Tudo já estava bem preparado:

-Vou ativar agora o radar. Ele vai desenhar o trajeto que Sonic fez quando foi capturado até onde perdemos seu sinal. – O raposo apertou o botão com muita expectativa. A frase de carregamento parecia nunca ter fim. Até que o radar localizou o histórico. Na tela mostrava um pequeno ponto azul – Esse é Sonic. – saindo do planeta, percorrendo uma distância até perder completamente o sinal. Tails balançava a cabeça:

-Não entendo. O meu radar consegue atingir milhões de quilômetros. Acho que existem duas possibilidades. Primeira, o seu rastreador falhou, ou foi descoberto e destruído. Aposto na segunda. Mas alguém teria que ser muito inteligente para descobrir.

Blaze sabia que Tails tinha dúvidas quanto à primeiro suspeito, mas ele era sua primeira suposição:

-Eggman.

-Como eu disse, não acredito que tenha sido Eggman. Mas vou tentar rastreá-lo mesmo assim. – O raposo digita alguns códigos e coloca a máquina para funcionar. Tails se surpreende com o resultado da procura – Pessoal. Eggman não está no planeta. Odeio admitir, mas isso aumentou minhas suspeitas.

-Sempre comece pelo óbvio – Disse Blaze – Você consegue dizer onde ele está? – Perguntou.

-Sim, o sinal rastreador diz que ele foi a um pequeno planeta identificado aqui como destruído e desértico. Por acaso, na mesma direção em que o sinal de Sonic se perdeu.

-Então vamos até lá! – Disse Amy.

-Yes, sir!

...

Amy se retirou por um momento da sua posição e disse aos amigos que iria resolver algo no quarto. Lá, pegou a pequena caixa que ela pediu à sua amiga Cream. Abriu-a e retirou um objeto delicado. _Como pude esquecer?_ – Pensou. Realmente, como poderia esquecer-se de sua rosa que ganhara de seu amado?

Ela a colocou juntamente com o retrato. E sorriu para algumas das coisas que lhe davam conforto e muita paz, além de boas expectativas. Não como amuletos sagrados, a ouriça não acreditava nessas coisas. Eram apenas recordações.

Amy sentou-se na cama, e da pequena janela transparente, pôde avistar Mobius desaparecendo no horizonte aos poucos, como um navio que se afasta da costa. Ao redor, as estrelas davam o tom de solidão à eterna noite do espaço. Com os olhos fixos, Amy clamou baixinho:

-Sonic, eu vou te encontrar, mesmo que seja preciso arriscar minha vida.


	4. EPISÓDIO TRÊS: Encalço

EPISÓDIO TRÊS

Encalço

O Cyclone era famoso por ser uma das mais rápidas naves que Tails havia inventado, perdendo apenas para os Tornados. Entretanto, seus tripulantes também tinham que lidar com a espera, afinal, estavam viajando pelo vasto espaço sideral.

Tails ainda olhava registros e algumas informações que a nave lhe proporcionava e Blaze, que gostava de estudar as pessoas à sua volta, analisou cuidadosamente o esforço que o raposo estava depositando naquela missão. Ela tem sentindo o mesmo que Tails desde o desaparecimento de Silver. Viajou para alguns pequenos planetas próximos ao dela, mas sem sucesso, via-se desnorteada. Ela podia sentir doses de desespero e preocupação por Silver pulsarem dentro de si, apesar sua aparência externa aparentar frieza e sobriedade. Ela tentava manter-se controlada, mas não era muito boa em lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

_E Amy?_ Blaze pensou em algo que não havia notado desde o começo. _Esta não foi Amy que eu conheci_ – Refletiu desconfiada. A felina percebeu que Amy estava mudada, sem aquela hiperatividade e descontrole de algum tempo atrás. Talvez o tempo que passou sem ter contato com a turma do Sonic, a fez perder vários fatos. Então, tomou uma decisão muito inusitada de sua parte. Resolveu conversar com alguém.

Desencostou-se da parede e andou em direção a cozinha. Passeando pelo ar, ela podia sentir o cheiro doce de uma deliciosa torta de maçã, especialidade da ouriça. Quando passou pelos corredores de metal opaco com iluminação escassa, associou o ambiente à situação em que se encontrava.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Amy já estava colocando a torta no forno. Tentou não fazer ruído algum, apenas cruzou os braços e tornou a observá-la. _Engraçado, até parece que a aparência mudou_ – Riu a felina. Amy ainda passou um bom tempo sem perceber a companhia. Quando a viu, demonstrou sutilmente ter levado um susto, o que não passou despercebido por Blaze:

-Desculpa se assustei você.

-Não é nada.

Blaze arrastou uma cadeira para perto de si e sentou-se. Breve, o silêncio foi quebrado pela gata:

-E a torta, ainda demora? – Blaze tinha entendimento do quão era péssima em tentar começar uma conversa. Amy chegou a levantar a sobrancelha desconfiada, mas ela logo respondeu à pergunta:

-Só mais uns 20 minutos que já vai está pronta. Por quê? Já está com fome?

-Só curiosidade – Após este comentário, o silêncio tomou por conta daquela cozinha pequena, porém útil. Até que, quando Amy terminou de limpar a pequena mesa da sujeira do preparo, Blaze voltou a falar:

-E então Amy, me diz. O que houve? – Blaze estava com uma ansiedade tão imensa que resolveu jogar tudo para fora, como uma bola de canhão. Amy podia ver em seus olhos sagazes que a felina a observava como uma estranha. _Ela percebeu. _Mas, para não causar certo impacto, disfarçou rapidamente:

-Houve o quê?

-Esse seu jeito mudado.

Amy entendeu que Blaze a havia encurralado. Revelar alguma pequena parte de seus sentimentos lacrados a sete chaves era algo complicado e doloroso, mas também trazia algum alívio. E a solidão daquele lugar apenas aumentava a vontade de desabafar:

-Blaze...

A ouriça tinha receio em falar alguma parte do que sentia a Blaze, pois esta tinha sido alguém de que, no passado, sentiu raiva e ciúmes bobos por se aproximar de Sonic. Arriscando-se, Amy se aproximou mais da mesa e pôs as mãos sobre ela, e continuou:

-Alguma vez você já sentiu que precisava mudar sua atitude? Sabe, abrir mão de tudo mesmo por causa de algo? Eu resolvi mudar porque achava que estava causando problemas a todos. Já que não sou forte, pelo menos, posso tentar não atrapalhar ninguém. E, e-eu quero, muito, muito mesmo salvar o Sonic para que ele saiba que eu sempre estive disposta a isso. – Blaze logo percebeu que a ouriça já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Logo, Amy caiu ao chão e desatou a chorar, mas não por causa do sequestro. Amy lamentava ter perdido tanto tempo com atitudes idiotas. E a dor era lancinante.

Blaze, por um segundo, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Mas entendeu que ela precisava de apoio e foi ao seu encontro, acolhendo-a firmemente. Amy sentiu no abraço da felina, a consideração que ela tinha mesmo na rara proximidade:

-Você já deve ter sentido isso... – Disse Amy.

-Não, não senti – Mentiu. A felina lilás segurava Amy nos braços, mas seu pensamento estava longe.

Blaze explorava locais do passado em sua mente. Podia sentir o cheiro de sua infância. Eram lembranças que feriam seu coração. Podia se lembrar da imagem dos seus pais – eram ótimos pais por sinal. Sua mãe era uma boa moça, e seu pai era o forte guardião das esmeraldas do Sol. Ela o admirava muito e ficava orgulhosa por ser a filha daquele chamado "Lendário Chama". Volcano controlava o fogo e as Esmeraldas do Sol de uma maneira tão impressionante, que podia fazer surgir uma grande erupção em alguns segundos.

Seu pai também era considerado um felino osso duro de roer – apesar de Blaze o vir como o melhor pai. Embora fosse muito rígido com seus treinamentos, sempre acolheu sua família. A mente da gata aos poucos estacionou na época em era só uma criança. Uma criança com enorme potencial aprendendo como lidar com o fogo. Seu pai sempre lhe dizia que num futuro próximo, iria ser a próxima do legado de guardiã.

Entretanto, em um dia que parecia ser como qualquer outro, uma catástrofe aconteceu. Um grupo de seres poderosos atacou a aldeia que vivia. Todo o povo entrou em desespero. O seu pai entregou as Esmeraldas do Sol a Blaze, e a mandou correr. Ela, na agonia do momento não pensou duas vezes e obedeceu. Não olhou para trás, seus olhos estavam ocupados de lágrimas enquanto chorava sem parar.

Quando não estava apercebida, descobriu-se sendo perseguida por algumas das criaturas que saquearam sua casa. Logo tropeçou e caiu. Foi cercada e os seres estavam prontos para pegá-la. Blaze não sabia o que fazer. Só tinha tempo para implorar, quando algo inesperado aconteceu. A gata, que estava segurando as pedras valiosas não havia percebido que tinha começou a brilhar, juntamente com as esmeraldas. Depois, liberou uma explosão de poder. Quando deu por si, havia desmaiado, e as criaturas, mortas. Não pensou em mais nada, somente, em voltar, e encontrar seus pais.

Ao retornar viu uma aldeia destruída completamente deserta, sua casa, queimada e sua mãe, morta. Seu pai estava perto da fogueira, ainda vivo mas gravemente ferido. Foi ao encontro dele que ainda estava aturdido:

-Blaze, você não está preparada. Mas sei que vai conseguir. Por favor, cuide das esmeraldas como se elas fossem sua própria vida. Elas mantêm o equilíbrio do universo, revelam o verdadeiro poder – Ele tossiu – Está vendo esta fogueira? Um dia você será como ela. Eu sei que vai. – E faleceu. Blaze desatou a chorar. Todos os seus amigos, toda a sua família havia sido destruída. E o peso da responsabilidade era todo seu. E para isso, precisou mudar suas atitudes. De uma pessoa doce, a felina se tornou fria; de alegre, a séria. E ela jurou que iria vingar a morte de seus parentes.

De volta à realidade, a gata não percebeu, mas estava com os olhos marejados, em um pranto silencioso. Era um daqueles momentos em que sentia que havia se tornado um monstro. Ao mesmo tempo, a gata sempre mantinha viva a gratidão à Cream, que a fez lembrar-se do verdadeiro significado da amizade... _Por favor, Amy, não faça o mesmo que eu..._

**...**

Tails havia deixado o comando da nave para ir examinar a carta que Sonic deixou. A sala de controle estava sendo sua casa, seu quarto. Já era tarde da noite, mas para o raposo, não havia descanso. O alvo era mais importante. Mas a fadiga já era uma realidade em sua vida. Ele já não era cheio de vida como antes e cada parte do seu corpo parecia estar em um formigamento intenso. _Não posso descansar._

Na cozinha, torta de maçã de Amy já estava pronta. Aquele cheiro delicioso já havia se espalhado por todo o Cyclone, principalmente pela sala onde Tails se encontrava. E assim que o raposo de duas caudas sentiu o aroma, seu estômago lhe implorou por comida. _Estou mesmo com fome_. Não devia estar impressionado, pois fez somente uma refeição o dia inteiro, e ele não sentiu fome. Para sua sorte, Amy já havia percebido que ele estava com fome. Já estava recuperada do surto que sentiu enquanto falava com Blaze. Estava trazendo a torta e um prato para Tails, pois sabia que o este era guloso e com certeza iria repetir. Bateu e porta e pediu para entrar.

-Entre.

A ouriça abriu a porta e chegou a se assustar com a bagunça que ocupava a sala. Mas resolveu não comentar sobre isso. Aproximou-se da mesa e colocou a torta sobre ela. Assim que cortou o pedaço e pôs no prato de seu amigo, resolveu comentar a situação:

-Tails, você está trabalhado demais.

Tais não era bobo e já havia percebido isso, mas admitir, era algo difícil para ele.

-Eu sei. Mas eu só quero achar o Sonic. Sabe, eu demorei muito tempo para mostrar ao Sonic que eu estou agradecido por todo esse tempo em que ele me ajudou e que me salvou, tantas vezes. Eu não posso falhar.

Amy percebeu o esforço do seu amigo. Procurou uma janela naquela sala claustrofóbica. Logo olhou as estrelas. Cada uma possuía um brilho diferente. Acreditava que pessoas eram como as estrelas, e elas podiam alcançar seu brilho máximo para destacar-se entre outras. Amy queria brilhar, e via que Tails também queria. Ele era a pessoa mais fiel que Amy conhecia. Ele poderia muito bem criar uma máquina para conquistar tudo que quisesse. _Não, ele não seria capaz_ – Pensou Amy. A fidelidade que ele tinha para com todos os seus amigos era mais importante para ele que suas próprias necessidades e interesses.

-Mas se você não se cuidar como deve, pode ficar doente, e então, como vamos ter sua ajuda? Como vai ajudar alguém se não está ajudando a si mesmo?

Amy sentiu que já havia dito tudo o eu precisava. Levantou-se da cadeira e andou em direção à porta novamente. Assim que ia tocar no botão, virou e disse:

-Pense. O que Sonic diria em um momento como esse?

Tails sabia. Sorriu e disse sem pensar muito:

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem!

Amy sorriu ouvindo a voz de Sonic ecoando em sua mente dizendo as mesmas palavras. Já estava prestes a sair quando ouviu:

-Obrigado, Amy – Ela balançou a cabeça, satisfeita e retirou se da sala. Foi a seu quarto e não demorou muito a dormir um sono leve e profundo. Sonhou com estrelas brilhantes.

**...**

Algumas horas depois, sem aviso prévio, um alarme do ciclone tocou, ressaltando algo que se aproximava. Tails não vacilou. Correu até a sala de controle e percebeu algo que realmente era importante. Enviou uma mensagem de voz para os quartos de Amy e Blaze:

-Estamos chegando ao planeta!

As duas garotas, respectivamente correram até a sala de controle. Assim que chegara puderam vislumbrar o planetóide. Era realmente muito pequeno, mesmo a alguns quilômetros de distância. Ao passo que se aproximavam, podia ver uma estrutura plantada em solo firme com um selo que revelava seu morador: era a base do Eggman. Tails assumiu a direção e previu um pouso perfeito. Amy já ansiava por boas expectativas ali. Talvez Sonic estivesse mesmo naquele lugar.

Porém, sem esperarem, outra surpresa.

-Estamos sendo atacados! – Tails gritou e logo agiu e cancelou o pouso.

-Eles estão quase alcançando as turbinas laterais – Amy havia assumido o posto de co-pilota e observava o monitor, desesperadamente.

-Calma!

Tails foi ágil e consegiu desviar dos mísseis, mesmo pilotando uma nave de grande porte. Após afastar-se da base e colocar o Cyclone em modo de camuflagem, procurou um lugar seguro para aterrissar.

-Agora sim. Vamos pousar – Disse ele, recuperando o fôlego.

**...**

Instantes depois, após ajustarem o Cyclone, os três resolveram sair e observar a situação. A porta se abriu para os três que descessem da nave. Amy foi a primeira a se expressar:

-Nossa.

Não haviam percebido de longe, mas estavam em um planeta em ruínas. Atrás da nave haviam casas, cabanas destruídas. O lugar em si, também não estava nada bem. Só havia areia por toda a visão, um completo deserto, com ventos congelantes da noite.

-Parece que Eggman deu um jeitinho aqui – Ironizou Blaze.

-Como sempre, Eggman e sua recepção calorosa.


	5. EPISÓDIO QUATRO: Limite

EPISÓDIO QUATRO

Limite

-Não adianta. Não podemos ir a pé de qualquer maneira, Eggman vai nos atacar. E aqui desse jeito, vamos morrer congelados. Quando eu desviei com o Cyclone dos mísseis foi um puro golpe de sorte.

-Então, como vamos chegar até ele? – Perguntou Blaze.

-Com o novo Tornado.

Amy não acreditou.

-Você trouxe o tronado?

Tails sorriu.

-Claro que sim! Sempre trago um deles comigo. Vamos lá pegá-lo.

-Certo.

O trio logo voltou ao Cyclone. Tails indicou o local onde ficava o avião. Na sala de controle, em meio a todos aqueles botões, o raposo apertou um que liberou um brilho maior que os outros. Logo, um som de atrito metálico se tornou audível em toda a grande nave. E algo surgia em uma parede da sala: uma porta. Todos seguiram e entraram no compartimento que tinha logo à frente um minúsculo painel em um lugar que parecia apenas mais uma parede metálica e sem graça. Tails apertou dígitos com sua habilidade incrível. Uma nova porta se abriu e o raposo amarelo correu até o Tornado e sinalizando às amigas para segui-los. Amy admirou o novo Tornado. Estava deslumbrante, melhor que o X-Tornado. Além da imensa tecnologia acessível, o avião possuía uma linda pintura de revestimento, discreta, porém imponente. _Tails, você é incrível_ – Blaze pensou consigo.

-Só faltava um pouco de rosa... – Brincou Amy.

Blaze riu com a observação. Percebeu que a velha Amy não havia morrido, só estava escondida, apagada.

Após todos sentarem, Tails sinalizou a partida. As duas garotas acenaram um gesto positivo. O Novo Tornado iniciou o lançamento. Assim que a contagem iniciou, Tails já estava preparado, com os controles precisos ativados.

A decolagem fora perfeita. A nave Cyclone lançou o Tornado que fez que este adquirisse impulso. E Tails fazia a mesma pergunta a todos quando isso realizava um lançamento:

-Todos estão bem?

-Sim.

-Certo. Vamos chegar à base em dois minutos. Por favor, não se esqueçam de ativar os cintos.

Os três minutos mais pareceram ser três segundos, pois a figura imóvel do esconderijo do cientista já podia ser vista de longe. Tails explicou alguns detalhes do plano para elas. Todos tinham muita expectativa. _Terá sido Eggman que capturou Sonic? Quem sabe ele tenha criado mais uma de suas cápsulas à prova de radar. –_ Pensou Tails. Mas sabia que seu radar era tão poderoso por perto, que mesmo que estivesse em uma cápsula, o ouriço iria demonstrar sinal de vida.

-É isso aí pessoal, estamos chegando. Se preparem!

Tails já tinha um plano para o ataque de Eggman. Sentia-se mais que preparado. Logo, mísseis, tiros, laser, canhões dispararam contra o N-Tornado. Para o raposo não havia dificuldade alguma. Desviava das armas com muita rapidez e ao mesmo tempo revidava atirando contras elas mesmas. Agora era a sua vez de agir.

-Amy, procure a porta!

A ouriça já estava preparada, pois usava um binóculo de visão noturna de grande alcance. Tails sabia que aquele material que revestia a base era realmente muito resistente, então, não seria penetrado com facilidade. A porta não poderia ser tão pesada assim.

-Encontrei! É aquela – A ouriça, sinalizou com um laser. Tails já sabia o que fazer.

-Blaze! Me dê cobertura enquanto eu ataco contra aquela porta.

-Ok! – A gata saiu do seu assento e se posicionou em uma asa do avião. Assim que algum ataque chegava, a felina logo despertava um dos seus poderosos ataques de fogo. E como são poderosos. O raposo chegou a se impressionar com uma grande bola de proteção de fogo, impenetrável. Num instante de devaneio, Tails gostaria de ser assim, poderoso em batalha. Mas seus limites chegavam à suas máquinas.

-Tails! Vai logo! – Blaze que já estava chegando a seu limite, gritou por Tails, acordando-o. Afastou o pensamento e concentrou-se no objetivo. Tails, não vendo opção, ativou o canhão de luz, a arma mais poderosa do Novo-Tornado, pois, por incrível que pareça, nenhuma arma que estava no Tornado era páreo para aquela forte proteção. O Canhão estava quase pronto. Estava absorvendo a luz, enquanto Tails ajustava o alvo com cuidado.

-Já! – Tails ativou o canhão.

O raio incidiu na porta com eficiência total. A explosão foi tão brilhante e sonora que impressionou a todos até o próprio raposo. Destruiu a porta com muita facilidade.

-Incrível – Admirou Amy.

-Agora pessoal! Pulem do Tornado até a entrada! – Todos obedeceram e saíram do avião indo até o local proposto. Tails ativou o controle de camuflagem da nave que rumou até uma das dunas. Os três correram até a entrada e, à medida que iam recuperando o fôlego se impressionavam com a nova base de Eggman.

As paredes eram feitas totalmente de um metal reluzente, e com toda a certeza, muito resistente. Gigante e austera era sua estatura. Apesar de não haver lâmpadas ali, a luz no térreo era presente e manifestava-se através das sucessivas lâmpadas nos andares posteriores, visíveis graças ao teto de vidro blindado com toda a segurança dum transparente perfeito que chegava a se confundir com a realidade. Blaze olhou para cima, estarrecida com aquele lugar. Percebeu que no último andar do prédio, havia uma sala diferenciada, pois esta não possuía assoalho de vidro e sim de metal. Presumia-se que era o lugar onde Eggman comandava as ordens.

-A gente vai para lá? – Perguntou Amy.

-Sim, mas tenho certeza que Eggman já sabe que estamos aqui. Por isso vamos tomar cuidado. Tudo pode acontecer – Advertiu Tails.

Os próximos minutos foram difíceis para a turma. Sim, muito difíceis. Parecia que a cada passo que eles percorriam, uma nova armadilha era ativada. Já perdiam as contas de quantas vezes foram salvos por Blaze que, por sinal, já estava exausta. Resolveram parar para descansar. Amy estava sentada, e fitava uma das paredes do local onde havia mais do mesmo, armadilhas, e um símbolo em cada uma delas.

-Não aguento mais esta adrenalina toda – Advertiu Amy aos amigos, que, por sinal, também estavam muito cansados. Tails olhou para baixo. Que fiasco, só percorreram 2 andares daquela imensa base e já estavam nessa situação. Precisava encontrar alguma maneira de poupar energia para à sala de Eggman. Ou então ficariam mais cansados ainda, com risco de serem sequestrados e assim, pondo tudo a perder. Que derrota. Agora que estava certo que não era páreo para o gênio.

-Vamos voltar – Tails já anunciava o sentimento de derrota.

-O quê? – Amy e Blaze ficaram pasmadas.

-Se ficarmos, podemos ser sequestrados ou até morrer. Não somos páreo para Eggman. Ele está muito mais forte agora. O subestimamos sem conclusões certas.

Amy não se conformava com a decisão do raposo. Ela já deveria saber do motivo: Tails estava preocupado também com suas vidas, pois aquilo parecia um suicídio. Não faltaram palavras para Amy expressar tudo o que sentia para Tails:

-Voltar? Quem é você? Não é o Tails determinado que eu conheço.

Tails sabia o que tinha feito, mas sentia-se tão rebaixado pela possibilidade de Eggman ter crescido em suas habilidades.

-Amy, eu sei que nós temos que achar o Sonic. Mas é muito difícil para nós. Não somos mais páreos para Eggman. E nós estamos em perigo também!

-Tails eu fiz uma promessa que iria encontrar Sonic, mesmo que precisasse arriscar minha vida. Acredito que você fez também. Não se preocupe com a gente. Vamos ficar bem se ficarmos juntos!

Amy disse isso em um tom suave e incentivador. Tails olhou para a gata lilás que estava ao lado de Amy, em silêncio, mas com todos os ouvidos para a conversa. Então Tails viu o sinal positivo de Blaze com a cabeça o que fez acordar. O raposo amarelo então concluiu que aquilo só foi um surto, uma falha. O seu espírito guerreiro logo voltou a seu corpo com vontade de lutar. Balançou a cabeça num sentido de que sua aspiração por aventura havia retornado. Levantou-se estonteante e logo disse:

-Obrigado, Amy. Já tenho até uma ideia!

Tails havia voltado.

**...**

_Onde estou?_

Sonic havia acordado. Percebeu que estava em uma sala escura. Usou as mãos para tentar se situar, mas encontrou uma parreira física. Logo reconheceu aquele pulsar eletromagnético. Estava em uma cápsula de energia. À medida que seus olhos iam percebendo melhor o ambiente, Sonic pôde ver que essa parede de energia era feita de ondas que emitiam uma leve cor azulada. A iluminação era muito precária, e quase não existia. Pois a pequena lâmpada direcionava seu brilho para sua direção. Tudo à sua volta estava negro. Até que ouviu uma voz.

-Acordou ouriço?

_Aquela voz._

-É você?

Por um instante ouviu-se uma risada maligna que ecoava por toda aquela sala e por sua extensão, foi possível concluir era realmente grande. _Pyro_ – Pensou o ouriço. Sonic sentiu um ódio profundo e começou a dar socos nas paredes daquela cápsula, mas parecia realmente impenetrável.

-Onde estou?! Me responda!

-Calma... Você só está no local preparado para você e para os outros.

-Que outros?!

O dono da voz deu mais uma risada. Desta vez discreta.

-Você pensa que será o único a ficar aqui?

Então um estalo soou o que fez iluminar mais três cápsulas, uma na cor rubra, outra na cor roxa e mais uma na cor lilás.

-Por que você está fazendo isso?!

-Para que meu plano de destruição se realize.

-Destruição? Você já conseguiu o que queria! Que plano é esse?

-Você logo saberá. Voltarei quando seus amigos forem mortos.

Sonic surtou novamente revelando grande preocupação com seus amigos, pois este se sacrificou para salvá-los.

-O que fez com meus amigos?!

-Nada. Agora eles simplesmente estão atrás de vocês!

O ouriço ouviu passos, se afastando, o que significava que locutor havia saído daquela grande sala. O ouriço ficou com muito receio do que podia acontecer a eles.

-Amy, Tails por favor, se cuidem e me descubram logo – Sussurrou.

**...**

No último andar daquele grande prédio de metal, havia uma sala de controle. Era um grande compartimento onde metade dele era ocupada pelas máquinas e computadores e o restante por papéis espalhados pelo chão, provavelmente projetos rejeitados e desenhos descartados de estrutura de robôs. O lugar era escuro e a única iluminação era proveniente dos computadores. Eggman estava triunfante. Pela primeira vez conseguiu impedir que sua base fosse aniquilada. Aquelas armas demoraram muito tempo para serem construídas – outras não.

-Finalmente. Espero que vocês se divirtam com os outros seis andares que tem que percorrer. Mas, onde estão vocês? Não os vejo em lugar nenhum.

-Estamos bem atrás de você, Eggman – Disse uma voz atrás dele. Apesar do susto, Eggman não se impressionou. Tails era uma peste mesmo. Seu subconsciente sabia que iriam conseguir. Eles sempre conseguiam.

-O que vocês querem.

-Temos perguntas a fazer – Tails estava com aparência sádica segurando um pequeno dispositivo. O detector de mentiras.


	6. EPISÓDIO CINCO: Sincero

EPISÓDIO CINCO

Sincero

Eggman tinha nos olhos um brilho diferente. Talvez causado pela confiança em si mesmo que não parava de crescer a cada vez que se encontrava com o Team Sonic, mesmo fracassando. Mas ainda assim havia algo diferente.

-Perguntas? Sobre o quê?

-Eggman, não seja ridículo, sabe do que estamos falando. Você nos vigia 24h por dia. Já deve ter percebido – Retrucou Amy.

E era verdade. Eggman já sabia o motivo. Afinal, como não saber? Ele delongou um pouco antes de prosseguir novamente:

-É verdade. Eu sei. O ouriço não está com vocês. Mas eu não sei de nada.

-Eggman, eu tenho uma proposta – Se o cientista parecia confiante em suas próprias palavras Tails aparentava estar dez vezes mais. Até Blaze e Amy se impressionaram com a segurança do raposo – Eggman. Você deve querer saber como estamos aqui. Bem, Todo prédio tem que ter alguma central de ar, pois esta base foi rodeada diversas vezes e não há janelas. Encontrei com facilidade esta central. E entramos por ela.

Eggman ouvia as palavras de Tails em silencio. Ele nunca tinha visto o seu rival em Quociente de Inteligência com uma maneira de agir tão estranha.

-Que proposta é essa? – Perguntou Eggman ainda com a mesma expressão de antes.

-Nós vamos fazer algumas perguntas para você. Se você nos deixar interrogá-lo sobre o desaparecimento de Sonic, será libertado.

-E se eu recusar?

Tails não se admirou. Talvez porque ele já havia sequestrado Sonic e não queria revelar seu verdadeiro local. _Chega de pensar, é hora de rebater e partir para ameaça pesada._

-Enquanto andava pelos compartimentos da central, eu instalei bombas de fumaça. E elas vão detonar ao meu toque. Sei que não vai destruir o prédio, mas o fumo da explosão é fatal para humanos, mas não para nós. Tenho certeza que ela vai se espalhar rapidamente pela central por toda a base blindada, e você não pode interromper a central, pois iria morrer sufocado e muito menos sair sem a proteção devida, pois o planeta não possui atmosfera. E não me espere para te salvar.

_Caramba _– Amy e Blaze se assustaram em pensamento. Tails não havia contado esta parte do plano para as duas. Tails apenas colocava aqueles pequenos dispositivos e quando ambas perguntavam o motivo, ele apenas prosseguia sem mencionar uma palavra. Mas Amy logo imaginou. Para resgatar Sonic, era preciso colocar tudo à prova, até mesmo seus próprios conceitos. Ela também mudaria sua atitude drasticamente para conseguir salvar Sonic. Mas será que a atitude de Tails era passageira? Amy mordeu os lábios inferiores. Era por isso que ela tinha medo de mudar. Achava que isso poderia afetar a relação com as pessoas que interagia. _Mudar é tão complicado_ – Refletiu Amy.

-E então, Eggman? – Perguntou o raposo.

Eggman não via saída. Estava mesmo encurralado, mas também impressionado com a capacidade do raposo. _Ele superou os próprios limites_ – Pensou Eggman. O mesmo acontecia com a sua atitude. Se esta ameaça tivesse sido feita em outra ocasião, não acreditaria que ele seria capaz de fazer isso...

-Tudo bem, eu aceito.

**...**

O posicionamento foi rápido. O detector só precisava estar na frente do questionado. Tails estava pronto para começar as perguntas. Amy e Blaze observavam, receosas, o resultado das respostas. Poderiam avançar um passo no mistério daquele desaparecimento, ou então, voltar à estaca zero. Tais preparou tudo. Eggman foi obrigado a desativar toda a proteção possível enquanto fazia as perguntas. As questões começaram:

-Você viu Sonic antes de desaparecer? – Perguntou Tails.

-Já disse que não!

Amy olhava os resultados. Por incrível que pareça, viu algo que não estava em seus planos: Verdade.

-Verdade Tails.

-Você chegaria a sequestrar Sonic? – Era a vez de Blaze fazer uma pergunta.

-Sim, óbvio. Faço de tudo para tirar aquela peste do meu caminho.

Amy segurou-se para não dar uma martelada na cabeça de Eggman. Precisava controlar-se. Agora era a hora de pensar com cautela em cada movimento. A resposta de Eggman, verdade.

-Verdade de novo – Anunciou a ouriça.

-Eggman, se você não sequestrou Sonic, sabe quem faria isso? – Mais uma vez Tails perguntou.

-Não – Sempre com o mesmo tom e a mesma face. Parecia que nenhuma das perguntas o afetava. E mais uma vez era verdade.

-Verdade Tails – Amy já estava perdendo as esperanças. Já não aguentava mais, e então pulou para a última pergunta – Você sequestrou Sonic, Eggman?!

-Não – Verdade novamente! A ouriça rosa não parecia acreditar no que acabava de ver.

Eggman viu a face de espanto de Amy apenas inclinou um pouco sua face para visualizar Amy, antes de dizer palavras muito fortes;

-E mesmo que eu dissesse onde ele está vocês não teriam capacidade para ir atrás dele e muito menos salvá-lo.

Amy desta vez saiu correndo até o elevador sem avisar a ninguém. Blaze vislumbrou uma lágrima cair ao chão. Ela estava chorando amargamente. Aquelas palavras realmente feriram seu orgulho.

-Acho que não temos mais perguntas a fazer. Blaze, vamos sair daqui, não aguento mais.

-Certo – Tails desativou o detector em silêncio e andou até o elevador junto com a felina. Apertou o botão do térreo e a única frase que disse foi:

-Vejo você em breve.

**...**

Amy corria sem rumo pelo andar térreo do prédio. Suas lágrimas impediam que enxergasse. Mas ela parecia não se importar com isto. Seu pensamento estava longe dali e ela também queria se afastar fisicamente. Daquele lugar terrível, sua única lembrança seria aquela declaração terrível de Eggman. E assim que saiu pela entrada da base, correu pelas dunas de areia com os olhos ofuscados por sua mão. Por causa disto, acabou tropeçando em uma das pedras. Ajoelhou-se e começou a fazer perguntas a si mesmo com violência. _Por que não sou forte? Por que eu existo?_

Ela demorou um pouco antes de sentir um toque em seus ombros. Olhou para trás e viu os seus amigos com uma face de conforto e acolhimento. Tails não sabia o que dizer, porém, vendo que estava na mesma situação que a ouriça estava, só teve tempo de repetir o que seu amigo azulzinho sempre dizia:

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem! – Amy sorriu. Blaze e Tails levantaram Amy e todos voltaram ao Cyclone.

**...**

O clima do planetoide era realmente impressionante. As condições do lugar eram praticamente impossíveis para que houvesse chuva, mas ainda assim, ela acontecia. Como uma grande ironia.

Um dia havia se passado e todos estavam em seus quartos, exceto Amy que fora para a cozinha para preparar outro lanche: Bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. Também era um dos preferidos de Sonic.

Os materiais estavam sendo pegos, quando Amy derrubou a farinha. A sacola era frágil, e por isso, uma pequena camada de poeira formou-se que demorou a dissipar-se. Apesar do desastre que havia causado, ela chegou a rir-se com uma situação parecida que tinha acontecido há algum tempo atrás. Todos haviam se esquecido do aniversário de Cream. Então, Amy correu para a cozinha para fazer o bolo, e para tentar "agilizar" o processo, Sonic e Tails disseram que iriam ajudar. No momento em que Amy foi atender uma ligação os dois amigos ficaram sozinhos na cozinha. Quando a ouriça retornou à cozinha, quase teve um ataque. Estava toda cheia de farinha. Ela ficou furiosa e começou a jogar a farinha nos dois que demoraram a voltar para a realidade e cumprir a obrigação.

Amy não conseguia evitar as recordações, pois tudo parecia lembra-lhe do ouriço.

**...**

Assim que o bolo terminou de assar, a ouriça retirou-o do forno e começou a partir os pedaços. Podia sentir instintivamente o quão delicioso ele estava. Ela então pegou os pratos, colocou em uma bandeja e seguiu à sala de pesquisa, mas por um segundo, resolveu dar uma passadinha no seu quarto. Assim que chegou a seu destino final, deparou-se com o detector de mentiras. _Esqueci de devolver_ – Pensou. Era um desafio carregar a bandeja e o detector, mas Amy iria conseguir. De repente, a ouriça empacou. Uma ideia maluca invadiu sua mente.

Ainda segurando a bandeja, a ouriça então começou a manipular o dispositivo procurando algo desesperadamente. Seus dedos eram ágeis e seus olhos não cessavam. Quando finalmente encontrou o que queria, levou um susto. Derrubou a bandeja com os pedaços de bolo ao chão.

Mesmo intrigada, Amy parecia bem mais alegre do que antes, como se estivesse revitalizada. Sabia o motivo. Ela havia procurado o histórico do dispositivo. Descobriu que aquilo que Eggman falou sobre ela e seus dois amigos não terem capacidade para encontrar Sonic, foi da boca para fora. Mentira, dizia o dispositivo.

Amy estava mais confiante e com maior vontade de lutar. Por um segundo, havia esqueceu-se da bagunça em seu quarto. _Obrigada, Eggman._

**...**

Mais tarde, Tails emitiu um chamado às amigas para uma reunião, pois iria comunicar algo importante. Assim que as duas chegaram à sala, visualizaram um sorriso determinado e claro no rosto do amigo.

-Parece que temos enfim uma notícia boa no meio de tanta dificuldade – comemorou Blaze – Diz o que aconteceu.

Tails começou a falar com muita avidez:

-Descobri uma pista muito importante!

Isso saiu como um grande alívio para as duas. Amy, ainda estarrecida, quis saber tudo:

-Como você descobriu?

-Por causa disto – Tails elevou seus braços e mostrou algo que até então parecia inútil – Eu descobri o segredo da carta!


	7. EPISÓDIO SEIS: Mensagem

EPISÓDIO SEIS

Mensagem

As duas garotas pareciam não acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir do amigo raposo. Amy não conseguia segurar-se de tanta curiosidade:

-Conta logo Tails – Falou a ouriça, logo puxando a cadeira e se sentando perto da mesa.

-Tudo bem. Eu demorei a notar este segredo, por dois motivos. O primeiro é que a carta estava toda manchada e borrada. E segundo – ele fez uma pausa – faz tempo que não uso este código.

-Código? – Blaze também ficou curiosa.

-Sim, isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Quando eu conheci Sonic, há muito tempo, inventei esse código, para emergências. E a última vez que eu o usei foi quando Sonic foi preso injustamente. Eu enviei uma carta a ele com todas as informações daquela base. Só que ela foi disfarçada em uma carta de despedida. Para passar pelos guardas, eles tinham que inspecionar a carta. Mas eles não sabiam o código, então passei tudo que era necessário sem ser notado. Parece que ele resolveu colocar nessa carta também.

- E como é esse código? – Perguntou Amy novamente.

Tails levantou a carta e chamou as amigas a se aproximarem. Elas o fizeram. O raposo começou a explicar:

-Olhem, se você olharem com mais cuidado, há letras um poucos mais escuras que as outras. Essas letras formam uma frase ou palavra – Tails pegou um pedaço de papel pela mesa, uma caneta esferográfica, e prosseguiu – Agora procurem as letras.

E elas estavam lá:

"_Amigos._

_Cei que isso pode ter sido um erro, mas, __**e**__u __**f**__iz isso para próprio bem de vocês. Tentei parar eles, mas limpo eu __**n**__ão consegui, __**p**__ois são fortes. Espero que vocês __**m**__e entendam. Hoje eles me pegaram. Mas não deixem que isso abale vocês. Sigam __**j**__untos em frente. Obrigado por esse __**t**__empo __**i**__mportante que vivi com vocês._

_Adeus. _

_Sonic."_

-Mas são só letras sem nexo. E-F-N-P-M-J-T-I – Contestou Blaze.

-Não acabou ainda, Blaze – Cortou Tails. – As letras tem quer ser passadas para a anterior – Após passarem as letras para a precedente, tiveram uma surpresa. Realmente formavam um nome, mas não era Eggman – D-E-M-O-L-I-S-H! Sonic nos deu uma pista sobre quem o levou.

Amy ainda permanecia imóvel, olhando a carta. Era como se Sonic quisesse ser encontrado. Na certa, ele acreditava que eles eram capazes. _Que alívio._ A ouriça relaxou os membros na cadeira, mas com a carta ainda em mãos. Havia sentido algo estranho. Parecia que já tinha visto este nome antes, mas não se recordava. Então, em um silêncio surdo, Amy identificou outra grande pista naquela carta.

-Tails, não há só isso na carta. Me dê essa caneta – Tails ainda estava em entender, mas Amy logo começou a rabiscar. Assim que terminou, chamou os dois revelando algo impressionante. Do nada, naqueles montes de palavras, Amy havia feito um desenho. Tails e Blaze tiveram uma grande surpresa. Para Tails foi impressionante.

Mas Blaze caiu por chão e desmaiou deixando Tails e Amy preocupados.

**...**

Blaze abre suas pálpebras e sua cabeça passa por uma enxaqueca pesada. Lembrava-se somente de ter ido falar com o Tails. Levantou-se e sentou. Estava em seu quarto, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Ficou sozinha por alguns minutos, quando ouviu três batidas e um ranger na porta. Eram Amy e Tails, e por suas faces, pareciam bem preocupados.

-O que aconteceu? – A felina perguntou.

Amy e Tails vendo que esta estava bem se aliviaram e entraram no quarto. Tails entrou trazendo um pedaço de papel e Amy uma bandeja com um suco de laranja e um analgésico. Tails foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-Você desmaiou. Depois de ver o símbolo que Amy mostrou.

Blaze novamente colocou as mãos em sua cabeça. Tails logo foi segurá-la, e Amy preparou remédio para a amiga.

-Desculpe Blaze, não sabia que você ia ficar assim se eu dissesse.

-Tome este remédio, vai ficar bem.

Blaze tomou o copo, colocou o minúsculo comprimido em sua garganta e logo após, bebeu daquele suco. Por um tempo curvou sua cabeça e aguardou um tempo antes de novamente falar:

-Amy, como você descobriu isso?

-Bem, Aqueles borrões da carta não foram jogados fora. Lembram que Sonic Desenhou uma rosa dos ventos atrás como símbolo? Sim, se colocarmos contra a luz e juntarmos os quatro grandes borrões e a rosa dos ventos, vamos ver o símbolo feito, só precisei terminar.

-E como você sabia dele? – Tails perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Eu não sei. Está aqui na cabeça o símbolo, mas não consigo lembrar. – Já havia preocupação. O trio precisava descobrir isso o mais rápido possível, pois quem está com esse símbolo, é uma grande pista. Mas agora, o raposo de duas caudas se perguntava com outra coisa:

-Blaze, desculpe perguntar, mas... Por que você desmaiou quando viu esse símbolo? – A pergunta também deixou a gata com receio. Ela simplesmente fez movimentos como resposta dessa polêmica recaída que tivera. Agachou-se, retirou seu salto, e deixou a amostra aquele mesmo símbolo em seu tornozelo. Surpresos, Amy e Tails pareciam não acreditar no que tinham visto – Esse símbolo apareceu há alguns dias, ou meses... Não sei direito. Só sei que desde então, fiquei mais forte – Então, isso significava que a mesma pessoa que levou Sonic, tinha relação com Blaze. Isso também poderia significar que felina estivesse em perigo também.

**...**

Após Tails e Amy deixarem o quarto, o raposo correu dali e penetrou nos corredores iluminados no Cyclone em busca de um lugar solitário. Correu até a sala de comando e se sentou em uma cadeira no canto da sala. Coitado. Mal podia descobrir um mistério, quanto proteger uma gata das garras de alguém que sequestrou Sonic. _Amy e eu sozinhos não vamos conseguir nada –_ Apesar de Tails estar sempre encorajando a ouriça, este era seu pensamento.

Amy entrou na sala também com uma ponta de frustração. Mas ela não se deixou abalar muito. Pelo menos não ao ponto de chorar ou lamuriar, pois ela tinha conseguido ser um pouco importante, desvendando o mistério da carta juntamente com Tails. Ela olhou para a face do amiguinho raposo. Ele estava pior que ela com certeza.

-Eu estou bem – Tails não deixou Amy perguntar. A ouriça sentiu um calafrio.

-Tails... Se você está triste por causa do símb...

-Não é isso Amy! – O raposo gritou com a ouriça, assustando-a. Reconheceu o erro rapidamente:

-Desculpe. Mas não é por causa do símbolo. Olhe, nós já estamos com a responsabilidade de salvar Sonic. Agora, com Blaze com aquele símbolo, significa que teremos que proteger ela também! Nós nem conseguimos nos sustentar com nossas pernas.

-Não é verdade! – Amy cortou Tails – Você viu até que ponto a gente chegou? Nós descobrimos um enigma e penetramos na base mais poderosa do Eggman! Qual é Tails? Se anime! A gente vai conseguir! Se Sonic escreveu a carta com aquelas pistas, então isso quer dizer que ele confia em nós. Pense nisso.

Amy retirou-se e foi a seu quarto. Encostou-se na mesma janela para observar a imensidão do espaço. Como o universo era bonito. Parecia um quadro pintado pelas mãos de um artista mui talentoso. Os planetas e as estrelas são algo sublime, celeste, reconfortante. E essa sensação de conforto que Amy sentia, também estava presente quando estava perto de seu amado. Não iria deixar nada de mal acontecer a ele.

Amy sentiu um tremor e percebeu eu Tails já havia dado a partida no Cyclone. Amy então visualizou a base.

Claro... A base!

-Tails, Blaze! Já sei onde o símbolo está!

Tails, ainda pilotando a nave, levou um grande susto, mas manteve a decolagem ativando o piloto automático. Blaze, mesmo em um quarto afastado, escutou o chamado. Levantou-se e correu para a sala de controle imediatamente, cruzou com Tails nos corredores. Ao chegarem lá, Tails perguntou:

-Onde, Amy?

Amy virou de costas para a janela, estava com um porta-retrato com sua foto abraçada com Sonic.

-Ele está em dois lugares. Primeiro ele estava em várias das armadilhas, armas, e paredes da base do Eggman. E segundo... – Amy tentou se concentrar – no tornozelo do Sonic.

Blaze e Tails ficaram estarrecidos. Estava confirmado: O que quer que fosse Demolish, estava relacionado com Eggman, com Sonic, e com Blaze.

Tails não tinha dúvida. Iria retornar e arrancar a verdade do Eggman... _e, talvez... detonar algumas bombas._


	8. EPISÓDIO SETE: Simplório

EPISÓDIO SETE

Simplório

Blaze estava completamente perplexa mediante aquela afirmação.

_Sonic tem o mesmo símbolo que eu tenho em meu tornozelo._ Mas não era apenas isso que desconcertava a felina lilás:

-Se Eggman tem relação com Demolish, por que as respostas foram verdadeiras? – Perguntou Blaze.

Tails apenas fechou os olhos como gesto de certeza daquilo que já sabia antes mesmo de fazer o interrogatório.

-Eggman é um excelente ator. Também consegue enganar qualquer máquina, muitas foram inventadas por ele. Eu já estava pensando nisso, a máquina não era a principal forma de arrancar respostas nele. – O raposo então virou de costas para as duas e tocou no dispositivo que abria a porta. Inclinou seu rosto e disse – Vamos lá. Precisamos falar com Eggman, e dessa vez ele não vai mentir para a gente.

As duas garotas seguiam Tails, que se direcionava para a sala de comando. Até lá, ninguém mencionara nenhuma palavra e o silêncio daquele lugar ecoava pelos corredores iluminados. Assim, que chegaram lá, ativaram um pouso do Cyclone e todos se posicionaram, Tails resolveram questionar a felina:

-Blaze, você sabe mais algo sobre Demolish?

-Bom, eu só ouço boatos. Que é como uma organização criminosa. Mas isso era antes, boatos bem antigos. Hoje mesmo, não há sinal deles. Ouvi dizer que tem novos planos. Dizem que Demolish destruía planetas, sugava sua energia e fazia seus habitantes se tornarem... pedra.

Amy deixou escapar um susto abafado. Na certa os dois outros presentes logo desconfiaram:

-O que foi Amy? – Perguntou Tails.

A ouriça não teve facilidade para encontrar a palavras certas:

-Eu vi. No planetoide de Eggman... Eu estava no quarto quando você procurava um local para pouso. Vi pela janela estátuas que pareciam ser de animais ou pessoas. Pensei que eram apenas estátuas comuns. Não pensei que fosse muito importante. Depois, passou uma tempestade de areia e eu não consegui ver mais nada.

Tails, escutando isto, mais uma vez direcionou sua atenção para o planetoide. _Na certa, era um planeta em que Demolish destruiu._ _Aquelas ruínas devem ter algo importante_ – pensou o raposo.

-Vamos até lá – Últimas palavras antes de ir à sala de controle.

**...**

O retorno foi difícil, pois ainda estava chovendo, e as nuvens atrapalhavam a visão do planeta. Porém, a aterrissagem foi perfeitamente normal. Como não havia tempo, tiveram que sair da nave ainda chovendo. Amy, Blaze e Tails deixaram o Cyclone e usaram N-Tornado para mais uma vez falar com Eggman. Tails parecia mais decidido do que nunca a falar com ele. No seu rosto permanecia um sentimento, misto de raiva e pena. Com certeza, o raposo amarelo já sabia como iria falar com ele.

A base se aproximava na visão daqueles que estavam no avião. Tails estava concentrado nos teclados, provavelmente preparando algo caso o reencontro com o vilão seja conturbado. Já Amy continuava a olhar para aquele lugar. O planeta estava árido, mas talvez não tivesse sido assim no passado, antes da invasão. _Como aquele povo deve ter sofrido_ – Pensou a ouriça com muito ressentimento. _Demolish deve ser mais um sádico como os Metarex, sem um pingo de misericórdia._ Amy apertou os punhos com força e sua expressão se tornou irada, e sentiu vontade de berrar e amaldiçoar Demolish. Porém, conteve-se, pois Tails anunciou a chegada:

-Pessoal, se preparem. A gente já vai entrar na área de Eggman!

**...**

Eggman estava sentado em sua poltrona, e como sempre, arquitetando mais um de seus grandes projetos. Pensou no que disse para aqueles que o visitaram mais cedo. O que disse para eles era uma terrível mentira. Ele sabia que eles tinham capacidade de fazer algo grandioso. Mas, ele precisava obedecer às ordens dele. No momento em que estava imerso em seu próprio pensamento, ouviu seu botão de alarme disparar.

Mal teve tempo de perceber já foi surpreendido pela voz aguda do raposo amarelo:

-Eggman, parece que você tem algo a nos dizer.

O humano virou a poltrona na direção da voz, mas não disse absolutamente nada. Ficou estático. Tails, não vendo reação alguma, prosseguiu:

-Eggman, esse detector – Tails segurava-o com a mão direita – não pode ser melhorado. Você realmente é um grande mentiroso e deve se orgulhar por isso. Mas eu ainda estou com o controle da bomba em minhas mãos. Você decide.

O clima estava tenso, e o que demonstrava a permanência da comunicação era a troca de olhares desconfiados dos presentes. Eggman, ainda parecia calado, porém em um súbito momento, resolveu falar:

-Eu não estou com Sonic, se querem saber.

-Quem? – Testou Blaze.

Silêncio por parte do cientista. Tails suspirou:

-Por acaso, o nome Demolish tem algo a vez com tudo isso?

Eggman arquejou.

-Sim. Eles, chamados Demolish, são os responsáveis – Disse o doutor com uma voz cansada e fadigada. Prosseguiu – E apenas fiz uma prova de sobrevivência.

-Sobrevivência? Como assim? – Desconfiou Tails.

-Eu estava no espaço para encontrar um lugar para instalar minha base, para desenvolver meus projetos mais secretos. Eu encontrei este planetoide aqui e aproveitei que estava abandonado. Mas quando eu cheguei, vi algo maior. Já tinha uma base instalada no planeta, só que destruída. Eu testei a base com tiros e vi que era perfeita para meu lugar. – Eggman esticou os braços e cruzou-os – Quando entrei, fui surpreendido por uma criatura pequena, mas muito forte. Mandei um dos meus robôs meu me ajudar, mas ela o impediu. Me derrotaram, prenderam, e o líder apareceu. Ele disse que se eu fizesse o que ele mandasse iria ficar vivo e poderia ficar com o planetoide se quisesse – Eggman apenas inclinou o rosto olhando para o vazio e continuou – Ele me disse que eu devia sequestrar Sonic com um robô que eu deveria inventar, mas com algumas mudanças por parte dele. Eu não sabia o porquê, pois aqueles seres que ele tinha como capangas eram muito mais fortes que os meus robôs. Construí, ajudei o tal líder, e peguei o azulzinho. Ele está com eles agora.

Os presentes demoraram alguns instantes para absorver aquela quantidade enorme de informação. Não pareciam acreditar. Era algo realmente muito forte e maligno. Se ele era capaz de pegar Eggman e sequestrar Sonic eles pareciam não ter nenhuma chance. Tails e Amy estavam como que em estado de choque, desnorteados.

Amy sentia algo acima do ódio por aquele cientista.

Em um gesto veloz, ela sacou o martelo e correu até Eggman. Estava prestes a ataca-lo quando foi impedida por si mesma. Foi tão rápido, que nem o gênio previu isso. A ouriça então agarrou a sua veste e gritou:

-Eggman, você tem idéia do que fez?! Você entregou Sonic nas mãos de alguém que tem um plano maligno! E se ele destrói planetas, pode saber que ele vai voltar e vai vir atrás de você também! Eu vou esperar e rir de tudo isso quando estiver terminado! Vou rir do seu fim. – Amy não teve certeza das coisas que tinha dito. Talvez nem lembrasse-as. Mas isto não mudou e não iria mudar o contexto da verdade que a ouriça pronunciou.

Tails e Blaze ainda permaneceram calados. Num gesto mudo, o raposo chamou Amy e eles se retiraram ainda com aquela mesma face de desaprovação. Eggman, não disse mais nada, apenas voltou para sua posição inicial e se aconchegou mais naquela poltrona. Nada mais importava agora. Era um cientista maligno, mas agora, segundo ele, sem princípios. Desviou sua atenção para novamente seu novo projeto. Talvez o gênio não desse tanta importância ao sentimento de culpa que tinha em mente. Mas ele estava lá, em alguma parte daquilo que podia se chamar de consciência.

Em um choro silencioso, por dentro daqueles óculos escuros, algo foi deixado escapar. Uma única lágrima desceu de seus olhos como um sinal de remorso. Era daquelas raras vezes em que Eggman chorou.

**...**

O destino que o trio deveria seguir era para as ruínas daquele planeta. Blaze havia cogitado a possibilidade de encontrariam algo de importante para aquela investigação. O N-Tornado veio pega-los para leva-los até aquele lugar misterioso.

Os 5 minutos que o trio delongou até o encontro com o lugar fez aqueles pensarem em Sonic. Tails tentava afastar esse pensamento, concentrando-se apenas na missão. Mas mesmo assim, aquilo o atormentava com muita vontade. Nada parecia confortá-lo agora. Só restava seguir em frente.

A chegada foi bem desconfortável. Com o clima do planeta era subitamente imprevisível, era difícil prever se ainda estaria chovendo. Mas vez da pesada chuva, um calor escaldante e desconhecido eram sua companhia.

Amy tinha em mãos uma sombrinha, que havia colocado na nave caso uma chuva acontecesse. Mas acabou abrindo-a para aliviar um pouco o calor. Tudo parecia inóspito como todo o resto do planetoide. Mas como era o único local onde havia algo a mais do que areia, era uma diferença e tanto.

Era mais um local triste. Havia pelo menos, umas trinta estátuas de pedra. Não sabia como, mas Blaze tinha certeza que eram criaturas nativas. Ela percebeu também que aquele ambiente já era típico para ruínas. Pedras sob pedras, alguns pequenos objetos, colunas quebradas e algumas poucas paredes em pé. Só havia algo diferente de tudo. Um pilar, no meio de toda aquela tralha. Amy foi a primeira que visualizou. Resolveu ir até ele, e, em um pensamento além, ela imaginava. _Difícil acreditar que alguém já morou aqui _– Refletiu a ouriça

**...**

Em Mobius a situação parecia calma. Knuckles e Cream tiveram que ficar sob a guarda do planeta. Como Knuckles não podia ficar muito longe da Esmeralda Mestre, passava a maior parte do tempo em sua ilha. Somente à manhãzinha que este ia ao encontro de Cream ver se havia algo estranho. Mas hoje o dia tinha sido diferente. O equidna simplesmente não teve vontade de ir até Cream. Parecia que algo o interrompia. Ele já sabia o motivo daquele grande incômodo. Sonic. Era seu rival mais forte, porém, sentia falta de sua presença, suas provocações e principalmente, seu carisma contagiante que afastava a poeira negra de qualquer um. Knux pensou no quão eram desnecessárias, porém animadoras aquela rivalidade com o azulzinho. Tornava sua vida mais feliz e menos monótona. Sorriu com algumas das suas lembranças mais divertidas e loucas.

Agora, sentia que o ouriço estava em perigo. Ele deve está escondido e esse alguém que está com ele não possui intenções superficiais. _Sonic, seu idiota, onde você se meteu?_ – o vermelhinho deitou-se novamente sob aquele chão áspero do altar. Sua expressão, não era como a de sempre. Nem percebeu a presença da coelha cor de creme que se aproximara:

-Oi, sr. Knuckles, por que não foi lá em casa?

O Equidna permanecia na mesma posição. Cream logo percebeu sua tristeza e, curiosa, perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

Knuckles fez esforço para levantar-se. Finalmente resolveu falar:

-Cream, onde você acha que Sonic está?

Em uma frase curta ela respondeu:

-Não sei. Mas tenho certeza que ele deve estar bem.

Knuckles sorriu diante da resposta inocente da coelha.

Sua atenção foi desviada para algo inesperado. Com um súbito movimento, a E.M começou a brilhar, e piscar forte. O equidna logo se aproximou dela para entender o que estava acontecendo. Depois de um tempo, visualizando algo que só ele estava vendo, Cream percebeu a preocupação em sua face. Ele logo falou com a coelha com rapidez:

-Temos que falar com Tails!


	9. EPISÓDIO OITO: Retorno

EPISÓDIO OITO

Retorno

Assim que Amy aproximou-se daquele pilar, viu caracteres antigos, em um dialeto desconhecido:

-Tails, Blaze, olhem aqui! – Os dois se aproximaram, e obtiveram a mesma reação que Amy tivera há pouco. Espanto e curiosidade. Tails então voltou para o N-Tornado e trouxe uma mini-câmera. Depois de uma sessão de fotos de tudo por ali, o jeito era voltar para o Cyclone ver ser conseguiam alguma informação a partir daqueles escritos.

**...**

Na volta ao Tornado, Blaze estava pensativa, não sabia o porquê, mas estava sentindo uma sensação desconfortável em sua cabeça. Esta sensação permaneceu até a chegada ao Cyclone. Quando finalmente penetraram na entrada para estacionar o N-Tornado e todos deixaram a nave e se direcionou para a sala de controle, o desconforto piorou. Pôs as mãos, por causa de uma enxaqueca surpresa. Logo veio a imagem em sua cabeça: _Silver! –_ Blaze gritou com força. Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma coronhada no crânio.

Mas as imagens eram claras.

Silver estava perambulando por um local, e sua expressão estava consternada. Estava visível que sentia demasiada dor. Uma confusão de imagens se sucedeu, com gritos e vaias. Depois, quase que imediatamente, a visão mudou para Silver sendo maltratado. Depois ter sido chutado e espancado covardemente, sua raiva acendeu e este liberou seus poderes de uma forma arrasadora sob aqueles que o molestaram. Foi aí que Blaze ouviu sua voz. _Blaze, me ajude!_ – Escutou em pensamento.

-Blaze, acorde! – Amy gritou.

Blaze desperta do transe. Olhou para cima, viu Amy e Tails preocupados. Mudou sua visão para o local por onde estava. Encontrava-se deitada no chão, provavelmente desmaiou mais uma vez. Estava suada e ofegante.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tails.

-Silver está em perigo! – A gata respondeu ainda ofegante. O espanto então se mostrou presente nas expressões de Tails e Amy. O raposo então lembrou-se do trato que havia feito. Eles se preocuparam tanto com Sonic que acabaram se esquecendo de mais um desaparecido em perigo, Silver. _Coitado, deve estar passando por um momento difícil._

**...**

Tails e Amy ajudaram a felina a se levantar, e estes a direcionaram para a sala de controle. Lá, a gata lilás contou o ocorrido para os amigos, e estes em nenhum momento cessaram a atenção.

-Só não consigo entender como tudo isso veio parar em minha cabeça – Blaze brincava com uma colher na xícara onde havia um calmante que Amy havia preparado.

-Você não disse que os poderes deles estavam aumentando? Talvez ele tenha aprendido a se comunicar telepaticamente. – Tails fitava a gata, pensativo – Mas como você viu tudo, e ouviu também, então ele está muito forte mesmo. Blaze... Será que você não consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa que você viu na visão?

Blaze fez um sinal negativo por alguns segundos e curvou sua cabeça em sinal de derrota. Mas lembrou-se de algo:

-A não ser por uma imagem que eu vi em toda a visão!

A felina imediatamente pediu um lápis e papel para reproduzir aquela bandeira. Terminada, mostrou aos amigos.

-Esse é a bandeira aparecia entre uma cena e outra.

Amy deu um estalo inesperado.

-Eu sei o que é! É a bandeira de Lively! É desse planeta que fazem os produtos do shopping! – Se havia alguma coisa que Amy entendia bem, era de shoppings. E era realmente inesperado que esse conhecimento ajudasse algum dia.

Tails velozmente direcionou sua atenção à grande tela do computador para encontrar alguma informação. Em meio aqueles muitos botões apertados, uma imagem apareceu. Um planeta predominantemente verde, e todas as suas demais informações em uma lista de muitas palavras.

-Lively. É para lá que nós vamos – Disse Tails – Será tempo suficiente para que o computador consiga a tradução desse dialeto que estava no pilar.

As duas concordaram imediatamente. Todos se retiraram, Amy e Blaze foram à cozinha e Tails vai para a sala de pesquisa mais uma vez.

**...**

-Que tal, de laranja? – Perguntou Amy à Blaze, ainda indecisa sobre o que iria fazer para o jantar.

-Pode ser.

-Então vou fazer de cenoura mesmo.

-Agora sei que você é mesmo indecisa.

Blaze já se preparou para levar uma martelada. Mas a reação da ouriça foi diferente. Esta riu em vez de atacá-la ou olhá-la com indignação. Ainda era difícil acostumar-se com aquela versão da ouriça.

A felina havia se oferecido para ajudar a ouriça, mas arrependeu-se. Não sabia praticamente nada sobre cozinha. Alimentava-se à base do seu pomar que cultivava na ilha que vivia. Ela e o Silver cuidavam dele. _Silver_. Mais uma vez, a gata lilás pensou naquilo que mais a preocupava. Suspirou como forma de liberar um pouco daquela poeira que se formava dentro de si. Amy neste momento estava cortando as cenouras, mas aquele suspiro foi audível e esta olhou para a amiga, que estava visivelmente afligida. Com a distração, a ouriça cortou-se acidentalmente.

-Amy? O que foi? – Perguntou Blaze.

-Me cortei sem querer.

-Deixa eu ver – A felina levantou-se do assento e rumou a Amy. Era um corte minúsculo. Esta segurou seu dedo. Um tempo depois, Amy sentiu o seu ferimento se fechando. Esta se admirou de tal maneira que um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto.

-Como você fez isso?

-Eu não sabia que podia fazer isso. Como eu já disse, há um tempo, meus poderes multiplicaram a força. Nem eu mesmo sei por que isso aconteceu. Mas eu ainda só consigo fazer com feridas pequenas.

A ouriça foi levada a uma lembrança recente. Há pouco tempo, Sonic parecia mais disposto, e sua velocidade aumentou mais do que já era. Amy nunca tinha visto ele tão rápido assim. _Este símbolo... Tem alguma coisa _– Pensou a ouriça rosa.

-Como forma de agradecimento, eu vou te ensinar a fazer uma torta de blueberry, certo?

Apesar de insegura pelo fato de nunca ter feito uma antes, por incrível que pareça, a felina estava empolgada. Pegou um avental, amarrou em si e obedeceu às instruções.

**...**

Tails estava olhando as informações a respeito do planeta. O raposo não cessava em encontrar algo importante sobre o ouriço cor de prata. Cada detalhe mínimo era crucial. Nem mesmo a exaustão parecia atingir o seu orgulho. Mas também sabia que o seu físico estava horrível. Como se tivesse passado fome no meio de uma guerra. Não estava se alimentando bem, sabia disso. A preocupação com os desaparecidos fazia perder o apetite. Houve um momento em que Tails encostou-se ainda mais à poltrona e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Parecia até que já havia se esquecido do que Sonic sempre dizia a ele, antes repetido pela ouriça. _Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem_ – Ouviu em pensamento. Não importava como, mas ele possuía boas expectativas. Sonic era realmente incrível.

-Tails, já está pronto – a voz de Amy propagou-se no pequeno rádio. O raposo levantou-se, e rumou até a cozinha.

**...**

Assim que chegou até o cômodo, era praticamente impossível não sentir o aroma leve que o ar transmitia. Por um tempo, Tails ergueu sua cabeça e aproveitou a prévia do que estava por vir. Sentou-se na cadeira estofada, e puxou seu prato onde visualizou dois pedaços, uma torta alaranjada, e outra azulada. Eram suas preferidas.

-A minha é a de laranja, a de Blueberry, da Blaze.

O raposo não hesitou em pegar um pedaço. Cortou a de laranja e colocou na boca com avidez. Mastigou com cuidado aproveitando cada sabor. _Perfeita._

A próxima era a de Blaze. Fez o mesmo movimento com o garfo no segundo pedaço, mas a reação não foi a mesma. Teve uma sensação como se estivesse engolindo o mar, acompanhado com a textura de pedra.

-Está com um pouquinho de sal a mais – Sorriu a felina.

Tails a entreolhou em um silêncio gritante.

-A torta dela está boa? – Perguntou Amy.

-Bem... – O raposo ia continuar, mas quando vislumbrou os olhos ardentes da felina, disfarçou – Claro, está ótimo!

Amy não conteve o risinho. Mas não a culpada, afinal estava aprendendo. Lembrou-se na primeira vez em que fez um bolo para Sonic. _Coitado._ O ouriço vomitou todo o banheiro da casa dela como castigo. O raposo riu tanto da situação que ficou sem ar.

A refeição foi calma e silenciosa, apesar de um sinal inesperado. O alarme de chamada tocou informando que alguém estava para entrar em contato. Tails largou o aparelho de jantar e percorreu mais uma vez os corredores, sendo seguido por Blaze e Amy. Lá, o raposo não teve tempo de dizer uma palavra. Somente apertou o botão que permitia a chamada ser estabelecida. A imagem do equidna avermelhado surgiu.

-Knuckles?

-Tails, ainda bem que consegui falar com você. Tenho algo pra contar. Hoje pela manhã, a Esmeralda Mestre começou a piscar muito forte e quando eu comecei a me comunicar, ouvi a voz de Tikal. Ela me disse que uma catástrofe está pra acontecer. Também falou que os quatro de cada mundo vão se juntar em obediência à presença maligna. E Mobius fará parte disto após a anulação.

-Anulação? O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Blaze.

Knuckles hesitou por segundos antes de declarar o que estava por vir.

-Quer dizer que querem destruir Mobius!


	10. EPISÓDIO NOVE: Rosa

EPISÓDIO NOVE

Rosa

_Que situação._

Tails se jogou na cadeira mais próxima. Por um instante, a sensação que tinha era que todo o universo havia parado. Amy também estava confusa ao receber a notícia. E o silêncio então reinou. Blaze, vendo que nenhum dos dois tomou atitude, aproximou-se da tela e disse:

-Tudo bem, Knux. Obrigada.

-Certo – Disse o equidna vermelho antes de sumir na imensidão do monitor principal.

Os três se entreolhavam sem saber o que dizer ou falar. Não podiam voltar agora, Sonic ainda estava sumido. Ao mesmo tempo, Mobius estava em perigo. _O que vamos fazer? _– Amy e Tails se perguntavam.

Blaze entendia as incertezas, mas não pôde encontrar as palavras certas para consolo. Somente declarou:

-Essa é a realidade. Temos que lutar. – Saiu e embrenhou-se nos corredores.

Os amigos estavam ali fisicamente, mas seus pensamentos estavam elevados ao máximo. Ambos acreditavam que não pensar muito nos problemas que estavam passando ajudava pelo menos a aliviar a preocupação.

Mas a realidade era cruel.

Amy já não tinha aquele otimismo que outrora possuiu. Conseguiu resistir a tudo que havia passado, mas agora, era praticamente impossível manter-se constante. Desde que tudo começou, só havia mais problemas, provocações e tribulações por todos os lados. A ouriça então mirou a seu amigo e, nesse contratempo, questionou-o:

-E agora?

O raposo amarelo suspirou. Não havia ideias, nem ações imediatas, plano B, absolutamente nada. Só havia duas opções. A perigosa e – talvez – a realista. Delongou antes de tomar vontade e forçar a sua cabeça a erguer-se e inclinar-a para olhar a ouriça. Seus lábios peludos movimentavam-se calmamente:

-Agora é lutar... ou desistir.

Amy não sabia no que optar. Talvez desistir fosse a decisão mais sensata que poderia tomar. Sabia que não era forte, e nenhuma máquina que Tails inventasse poderia resolver nada por enquanto. Acreditava ter 99% de chances de fracassar. _Mas não posso perder a fé_. Apesar das chances mínimas, a ouriça não teria coragem de deixar todo seu mundo nas mãos de alguém cruel. Não. Nunca iria resignar sem ao menos lutar. Ela havia prometido a si mesma que veria Sonic novamente, nem que fosse a última vez.

Então um ruído baixo, porém estridente começou a ensurdecer os que estavam na sala, despertando-os do transe. Tails conhecia aquele som. _Comunicação externa. _Saiu da cadeira e aproximou-se do computador onde apertou o botão que iria identificar o interlocutor. _Desconhecido_ – dizia a máquina. O raposo franziu a testa e apertou o botão que estabeleceu a chamada, no vivo à voz.

-Boa noite, jogadores.

O clima de melancolia foi substituído por um temor desconhecido. Os olhares dos dois presentes demonstravam um visível desconforto. Os seus ouvidos logo despertaram para identificar quem quer que seja aquele, pois recebia uma chamada em vídeo, mas a visão era inútil. No telão, havia uma figura que hesitava em revelar o rosto. Alguém sentado em uma cadeira com roupas pretas, que pareciam reluzir. Seu rosto parecia camuflado por uma sombra do capuz que estava sobre a sua cabeça. O local que falava também era imerso em escuridão, dificultando mais ainda as possibilidades de saber quem era aquele. Tails não hesitou em perguntar:

-Quem é você? Como conseguiu se comunicar com a nave?

O oculto liberou uma risada maligna caiada, despertando mais ainda as curiosidades do raposo amarelo e a ouriça rosada.

-Sou Pyro, o chefe da minha organização. Somos chamados Demolish.

Os confrontos de dúvidas nas mentes os fizeram ter uma pequena tontura. Seria realmente Demolish ali, falando com eles? Amy só teve forças para chamar o nome da amiga lilás que pouco longe estava. Chegou rapidamente, mas não perguntou absolutamente nada a eles. Apenas visualizou o mesmo telão, desconfiada. Tails após se recuperar do choque do nome, resolveu questionar aquele tal Pyro:

-O que é que você quer com a gente? O que fez com Sonic?!

-Mantenha a calma. Vai precisar bastante. – Disse em um tom irônico – Quero lhes propor algo. De início, achava que vocês não pudessem atrapalhar meus planos. Mas vocês conseguiram descobrir quem sou eu. E isso é um trabalho árduo, garanto.

-Quer dizer que você já sabe de tudo? Ah, claro, Eggman...

-Infelizmente aquele gordo revelou minha identidade a vocês, e isso vai lhe custar um preço caro. Vocês achavam que eu iria deixar aquela base para ele sem ao menos deixar um aparelho de espionagem? Ele nem procurou desativar meu sistema. Mas agora tenho outras coisas em mente. Estou com seu amiguinho ouriço, sim. Se o quiserem de volta, tenho essa proposta para vocês: Vou lhes propor desafios. Se acertarem e cumprirem tudo o que eu mandar, eu devolverei o ouriço. Mas se não... Caçarei vocês e darei um final a suas vidinhas desinteressantes.

A felina fez um grande esforço para não atirar chamas e descarregar seu ódio naquele telão como demonstração do que estava sentindo. Porém, apenas alterou sua posição de indiferença para uma mais cautelosa.

-E então, o que escolhem?

A pergunta que não calava. O que iriam fazer. De fato, eram duas alternativas difíceis. _Na certa, Pyro deve ter um truque –_ Pensou Tails. Mas se não obedecessem, poderiam ficar mais perdidos ainda, sem nenhuma informação de onde estaria Sonic. Aquele sacrifício lhe parecia valer a pena. Tails já havia escolhido sua decisão. Já haviam ultrapassado limites e não era mais hora de desistir.

-O que temos que fazer? – Amy cortou o pensamento de Tails. Apesar da pergunta, a ouriça já havia lido sua mente e a decisão estava lhe parecia óbvia até demais. De fato, não tinham praticamente nada a perder, apesar de que as duas alternativas pudessem talvez levar a caminhos iguais.

De repente, a figura que estava à frente já estava com mais um discurso arquitetado:

-Vocês terão que descobrir primeiro, o segredo do nome da minha organização. O interessante é que isso poderá até ajuda-los em sua investigação sobre mim. Irônico, não? – Tails podia sentir o sarcasmo de Pyro tentar sufocá-lo. Ele continuou. - Então, se achar a resposta, você terá que me consultar novamente e então eu irei lhe falar mais passos. Terão três dias para encontrar esse significado.

Tails então teve uma crise emocional, e deixou ser levado a falar algo que imaginou de última hora:

-Como vou saber que está falando a verdade? Eu acredito que você só seja um qualquer que só vai nos atrapalhar e matar, se tiver chance! Se for, saia do nosso caminho!

Pyro pareceu ter dado um suspiro de decepção o que irritou mais ainda aos três que o observavam atentamente. Então o desconhecido retomou as palavras e prosseguiu:

-Se eu estivesse mentindo, mostraria isso? – A próxima visão certamente chocou a todos. O telão mudou de ângulo desta vez, mostrando uma pequena mesa, onde o feixe de luz era a única fonte de luz. Em cima, Sonic estava lá. Desacordado e seu corpo estava totalmente fraturado e cheio de arranhões. Os olhos dos amigos estavam arregalados e seus rostos apavorados diante daquela imagem.

Como se estivesse sendo usado como cobaia de experimentos.

Amy sentiu que ia explodir. Sua face ficou totalmente rubra. Tails sentiu o seu estado e tentou se aproximar dela, mas a ouriça foi mais rápida. Pegou seu martelo, e atirou-se contra a tela e gritando:

-Seus idiotas! Soltem o Sonic!

A ouriça repetiu estas mesmas palavras até perder o fôlego. Metade da tela ficou totalmente destruída. Como ela estava para desmaiar, Blaze correu e segurou-a para esta não cair ao chão.

-Darei tempo suficiente para pensarem. Espero uma resposta até a meia-noite – Conexão perdida.

As luzes da grande sala pareciam estar falhando aumentando o clima tenso que estava predominando. Tails olhou para o relógio. 23:40. _Irônico._ Só tinham vinte minutos para aceitar. _Como serão as regras? Como serão os desafios? Quem é Pyro?_ As dúvidas e questionamentos não paravam de chegar às mentes de todos. Viver à custa do inimigo é um fato crítico. Demolish tinha alguma intenção maldosa por trás disso, não podiam negar. Mas nada impedia Amy. Apesar de ter explodido inesperadamente, não parecia tão irritada agora. Estava pensativa. E agora, estava mediante a um desafio quase impossível. Isso poderia prejudicá-la também. Mas não, ela não acreditava que iria acabar da forma que Pyro queria. Tails tinha potencial, Blaze era forte. E ela só precisava de incentivo.

Tails não parecia mais melancólico. Estava na verdade arquitetando um plano para descobrir os tão misteriosos segredos. Até que houve um momento em que o trio cruzou os olhares por poucos segundos. Nenhum deles demonstrou hesitação ou qualquer tipo de sentimento negativo. Somente balançaram suas cabeças levemente, demonstrando estarem prontos para a batalha. O raposo então andou até seu computador, que por sorte ainda estava funcionando e esperou em silêncio a chamada ser estabelecida com Demolish. Feito isso, em poucas palavras Tails disse a Pyro:

-Aceitamos a proposta.

Era o começo de uma batalha. Mas Lively ainda esperava por eles.


	11. EPISÓDIO DEZ: Cara Coroa

EPISÓDIO DEZ

Cara Coroa

-Estamos chegando!

Tails anunciava a chegada para Lively. Amy e Blaze foram ao encontro de Tails. Das janelas de controle conseguiam ter uma visão privilegiada daquele planeta. A ouriça estava correta. O planeta possuía uma beleza inestimável. Não possuía nenhuma imperfeição em sua esfera, pois seu relevo era predominado por lindas planícies. Seu território era dividido em três continentes, onde dois eram imensos e um pouco menor que os outros. Era em um dos grandes onde o verde diminuía de tom. Mas nada se comparava a o componente que oferecia charme e graça a ele: Os anéis com coloração dum branco limpíssimo que deixou os três de queixo caído.

-Esse é Lively. Apesar de ser um planeta de muita produção, ele é um dos mais bonitos de toda galáxia – leu Tails, no computador – Eles tem uma dinâmica interessante. Para não extinguir sua flora de muita formosura, separaram um continente para o progresso socioeconômico enquanto os outros dois permanecem sem a ação das máquinas. Este planeta não possui sol, mas sim cinco luas que alternam a cada 4 horas do dia. Uma Branca, ao fim da noite e raiar da manhã; Uma Amarela, quase em todo dia – chamam-na de pequeno sol de Lively; Uma laranja; anunciando que o fim da tarde está chegando; Uma Violeta, na noite; e finalmente uma Lua Azul-Celeste, a mais bonita de todas, na madrugada do planeta; Às vezes há encontros entre luas diferentes, são dias lindos - Tails terminou de ler, quando recomeçou a falar – Dizem que é um lugar perfeito para viver. Eles conseguem manter todo o bem estar do povo sem maltratar a natureza.

-Quanta sabedoria – Admitiu Blaze – mas, ouvi dizer que eles já passaram por problemas com o desequilíbrio do lugar que é muito sensível e por isso, resolveram tomar essa decisão. Havia mais uma lua e era avermelhada, mas acabou perdeu seu brilho.

-Mesmo assim, é muito bonito o que fizeram – Retrucou Amy ainda admirada. Ela queria que Mobius também tomasse esta atitude. O planeta a cada dia perde mais de suas belezas naturais. Era de se admirar que não tenha passado por problemas ecológicos. Em Mobius havia um Sol que era os mesmo do Sistema Solar já que sua parte da galáxia era perto dele. Já a lua, era uma Branca, parecida com a de Lively.

-Aqui também diz que é um dos planetas do Eixo Rosa Negra – Completou o raposo.

-Eixo Rosa Negra? – Questionou Amy.

-Sim – Respondeu Blaze – São quatro planetas que têm a mesma distância um do outro e cada um no seu lugar, forma uma rosa dos ventos, um fica norte, outro no Sul e mais dois no Leste e Oeste.

-Isso mesmo – Completou Tails – O do norte é paralelo ao sul, e o do leste, do oeste, e isso faz com que os dias sejam invertidos em cada um dos paralelos.

- Quais são eles? – Perguntou a ouriça rosada.

-Lively no Norte, Shield no Sul, Denfire no Oeste e Mobius no Leste – Respondeu Tails.

Essa era uma informação nova para a ouriça. Quer dizer que o seu planeta e o de Blaze, Mobius e Denfire eram dois dos quatro. Talvez isso explicasse o porquê do fato dos dois serem opostos em quase tudo. Enquanto em Mobius era praticamente o ano todo com altas temperaturas e muito verde, Denfire, apesar do nome, era frio em muitos meses, além de ter muitos desertos e poucas florestas.

-Vamos aterrissar em um local certo. Vou mandar um chamado solicitando algum lugar do planeta em que possamos pousar – Avisou Tails. Feito. O raposo conseguiu uma comunicação com uma torre próxima e eles permitiram pousar em uma floresta que possuía um espaço no tamanho apropriado para o Cyclone.

**...**

A Floresta Cálida era um dos poucos locais verdes do continente da tecnologia. Foi preciso um pouco de paciência para conseguir encontra-la. Amy e Blaze aproveitaram um pouco para observar o local. Era curioso como cada província era dividida com perfeição. Cada cidade possuía um número escrito na superfície e assim, os que voavam podiam encontrar qualquer local com facilidade. Quando encontraram a floresta perceberam que tinha uma vegetação exótica. Suas árvores davam frutos com cores variadas e algumas árvores eram completamente azuis. Poderia ser esquisito, mas o Bioma era perfeito. A temperatura era 25 graus, típico para aquela floresta. Todos diziam que aquele era o lugar mais agradável e perfeito do continente. Amy concordava plenamente. Assim que saiu da nave, ficou muito surpreendida com toda aquela beleza, parecia demais para seus olhos. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi algo mais bonito ainda. Em um canteiro minúsculo ao lado de alguma das árvores, encontrou suas flores preferidas: Rosas. De todas as cores que podia imaginar. Mas a que mais lhe admirou foi a rosa do centro. _Aquela rosa!_ Esta se destacava diante as outras. Uma rosa lilás que cintilava um pouco à luz da lua laranja. Amy simplesmente não conseguia tirar seus olhos verdes daquela linda rosa. Resolveu pegá-la para si talvez por dois motivos bem distintos: pelo fato da beleza daquela flor ter lhe proporcionado boas lembranças, ou talvez por achar que ela poderia estar atrapalhando o brilho das outras rosas. Todos merecem brilhar.

De acordo com as poucas informações que Amy conhecia, as rosas lilás brilhantes de Lively são as mais raras do planeta e só nascem dentre outras rosas coloridas. O seu tempo de fertilização é de aproximadamente 15 anos, e ela brilha mais ainda quando se expõe à lua branca. Sorte que em Mobius também tinha uma lua branca.

Amy resolveu pegá-la depois. Teria que preparar um local adequado para guarda-la. Quando voltasse, estava decidido. Estava tão impressionada que mal percebeu quando Tails chamou-a para combinar os próximos passos. Correu ao amigo e levantou sua atenção a ele:

-Nós vamos ter que agir com naturalidade. Ficar andando por aí com uma nave gigante, pode assustar ou gerar desconfiança na população daqui. Então vamos levar só o N-Tornado com a gente. Nos hospedaremos em um hotel. Vou levar tudo que a gente precisa para a procura. Vamos encontrar o Silver!

Os próximos minutos foram de grande agitação, pois precisavam arrumar as malas para a hospedagem. Amy colocou alguns de seus vestidos na mala. Tails, que não usava roupas a não ser por algumas poucas para raras situações, colocou na mala objetos pessoais. Blaze não tinha roupas, então Amy emprestou algumas só para disfarçar. Tudo estava pronto.

**...**

O hotel ficava um pouco longe. Era em uma cidade pequena, mas bem localizada. Chamava-se Westside. Subiram no N-Tornado e partiram em uma viagem curta, somente 45 minutos. A primeira impressão foi boa. Naquela cidade habitava todo o tipo de espécies. Ouriços, Raposas, Pássaros, Esquilos, todos passeando pelas ruas bem construídas da cidade. Era considerada uma das cidades mais tranquilas do planeta. As casas eram esculturais e muitas pessoas conversavam tranquilamente pelos arredores. Os três tinham de ser misturar, pelo menos para não passarem por maus lençóis. Aproximaram-se do hotel – que se chamava West Palace – e Tails rapidamente encontrou logo um estacionamento aéreo próximo a ele.

Entraram na hospedaria de quatro estrelas. Não era exageradamente elegante, mas tinha pequenos toques de glamour: As paredes da recepção eram todas pintadas de branco ou champagne, com detalhes que oscilavam entre diversos tons pastéis.

O raposo falou com a recepcionista e pediu três quartos. Levaram suas malas a seus aconchegos e se estabeleceram. E assim que a arrumação terminou, novamente se reuniram para o primeiro dia de rastreamento do Silver. Tails retirou em uma das malas uma parte do seu equipamento de procura.

-Blaze disse que viu Silver se vingando de alguns idiotas que estavam maltratando ele e depois se vingou. Não sei porque, mas acho que isso deve ter virado notícia de jornal. Vou acessar a internet e vamos procurar.

Tails começou a teclar, teclar. Durante praticamente uma hora, nada foi encontrado nas manchetes dos jornais on-line. Até uma notícia aparece em um dos tópicos do jornal de uma cidade vizinha à Westside:

GANGUE É ATACADA MISTERIOSAMENTE EM LIGHTSIDE.

Tails logo clicou neste tópico. A notícia a vir era assustadora:

_Uma gangue de morcegos conhecida por realizar arrastões e roubos nos arredores de Lightside foi atacada num beco próximo ao Cais 13. Três de seus integrantes foram mortos, cada um com vários hematomas e com um punhal fincado ao peito, que provavelmente pertenciam a eles mesmos. Somente um dos criminosos conseguiu sobreviver, mas, após recuperar-se, foi encaminhado ao Sanatório Público, e está passando por um tratamento devido a pancada forte que recebeu na cabeça. Ele clama todas as noites para não o deixem sozinho temendo que a luz azul venha pega-lo. Não há vestígios e nenhuma evidência no local do crime. Acredita-se que eles tenham sido vítimas de outra gangue, mas nada foi comprovado._

Blaze estava muito chocada, mas não tinha dúvidas, Silver havia feito aquilo. Reconheceu alguns dos traços dos bandidos em sua visão. Ainda assim, era impossível acreditar que Silver tinha assassinado três pessoas. O ouriço jamais faria isso. Era alguém incapaz de matar a sangue frio. Nunca passou em sua cabeça que Silver ultrapassasse os limites. _Mas não há tempo a perder._

**...**

Correram até a garagem e Tails ligou o N-Tornado, dando partida logo em seguida. _Silver pode ser considerado uma ameaça pela cidade se for encontrado naquela condição. Devemos detê-lo, antes que machuque mais alguém._

A velocidade máxima foi ativada. Eram apenas oito minutos até Light Side, mas cada minuto daquele desafio era precioso. Blaze não parava de pensar na notícia que viu há poucos minutos. Mesmo que tenha sido involuntariamente, a felina tinha suas dúvidas. O ouriço vinha demonstrando sinais de depressão há algum tempo, pois não conseguiria mais voltar à sua época, nem sabia se nasceria. Quanto viajou pelo tempo sua missão era única e exclusivamente deter Iblis.

_Iblis... Será que ele fez alguma coisa a Silver? _Dúvidas, dúvidas e mais dúvidas._ Quando as respostas vão chegar?_

-Estamos chegando a LightSide! – Tails anunciou, acordando Blaze de seu devaneio.

Era maior que a última cidade com toda a certeza. E poderia ser mais difícil ainda localizar Silver. Era necessária mais alguma informação, pois ele não poderia não estar mais no tal Cais 13.

Tails já estava procurando no seu GPS a localização do cais quando Blaze falou:

-Vai para a esquerda, Tails! Rápido! – Disse a felina inesperadamente. O raposo não hesitou e logo obedeceu. Blaze sentia como se tudo estivesse vindo à sua mente. _Agora à direita. Isso. _Ela não sabia que poderia ser o dono da voz, mas tinha certeza que era algo relacionado ao ão, a partir daí, a gata começou a revelar as direções, até que todos viram algo estranho: encontraram uma parte da floresta que tocava a parte norte da cidade, onde havia algumas árvores caídas em campo aberto. Tails não pensou duas vezes e desceu com o N-Tornado, aterrissando levemente.

Assim que saíram da nave todos ficaram observando o local. Era um lugar enorme, com algumas marcas antigas no chão, provavelmente onde seria construído um prédio amplo há muito tempo. Ao redor, havia apenas alguns carvalhos e árvores altas. Os troncos caídos não parecia ter sido derrubados por máquinas. Pareciam ter sido arrancados à força bruta, como se fosse possível. O solo tinha aspecto meio verde e meio desértico.

-Onde estamos? Tails? O que foi? – Amy perguntou não entendendo o porquê de o raposo parecer tão temeroso e perdido no olhar.

-Ali... – Tails disse sussurrando em um tom de surpresa. Apontou para uma das várias árvores. Uma figura acinzentada estava ali, de costas em um dos grandes galhos.

O vulto pulou e assim que seus pés tocaram ao chão, disse:

-Preparem-se para morrer.

Era Silver.


	12. EPISÓDIO ONZE: Persistir

EPISÓDIO ONZE

Persistir

_Silver?_

Blaze estava confusa. Fitou o estranho que estava a poucos metros. Os olhar do ouriço que sempre era visto com um brilho intenso agora mais parecia apagado, refletindo um vazio que provavelmente o seu espírito estaria passando.

Já os olhos de Blaze tinham uma aparência diferente. Era um meio-termo. A transição era equilibrada e não desfalecia. Por um lado, estava o sombrio que demonstravam a mágoa, a pena, decepção pelo fato de Silver ter chegado a este ponto. Apesar de não entender o que levou àquela situação, a gata já havia alertado o ouriço diversas vezes para parar de se esforçar tanto. Mas não adiantou. _Cabeça dura. Como sempre foi. Agora é tarde. _Contudo, o brilho cintilante não ficou de fora. Este era o sentimento em que todos sentiam e que com toda a certeza, era o mais forte. Era o sentimento de determinação e bravura, os pilares emocionais daquela missão corajosa e suicida. _Iriei trazer Silver de volta._

Tails tinha um plano perfeito em que Blaze contribuiria ricamente. Mas precisava ser corajoso.

-Silver? O que houve? – Amy deu o primeiro pontapé.

A resposta já era esperada: um raio azul claro que por um fio não atingiu a ouriça graças à felina. Mas isso não o impediu de continuar a atacar, enfurecido. As próximas cenas eram apenas o esperado. O ouriço prateado lançava objetos aos três sem cessar. Blaze lançou suas chamas contra cada ponto, quando não desviava deles.

Amy observava perplexos, aqueles movimentos. _Preciso lutar._ Sua mente lhe dizia para ajudar, mas seu coração dizia que não. Como se Sonic estivesse falando com ela, implorando para que não se envolvesse. Tampouco sabia que poderia ser uma peça muito útil. Mas não acreditava nisso. O que faria com um martelo, e uma personalidade explosiva?

Tails aproveitou um dos momentos em que Blaze persuadiu Silver a lutar diretamente com ela e correu até o N-Tornado, pegando sua mala. Pôs-se a ativar a armadilha, pois seu plano era capturar Silver, caso ele oferecesse resistência. Assim, a primeira fase foi completada. O raposo amarelado montou uma arma até então desconhecida. Blaze continuava oferecendo cobertura. Tails chamou Amy:

-Rápido, Amy, pegue o pedaço do âmbar e fique naquela exata posição. Rápido! – A ouriça já sabia o que fazer. Correu à sua posição. Tails também agiu rapidamente. Sem prévia, atirou em todas as arvores ao seu redor no seu ponto mais alto. Eram 10 tiros certeiros apesar do nervosismo constante. Até que gritou mais uma vez só que para Blaze:

-Já! – Imediatamente a gata saiu da ofensiva e correu para a sua posição. O impostor até então confiante, ficou desnorteado, estranhando as atitudes do trio. O que ele não esperava foi o que veio a seguir. Aquelas balas que Tails havia atirado, se transformaram em uma espécie de serpentina incolor que direcionou todos os seus alvos a Silver! Este sequer teve tempo de se movimentar. Tails lançou mais uma ordem:

-Agora! – O raposo gritou e imediatamente o plano começou a funcionar melhor. Tails, Blaze e Amy seguravam fragmentos de âmbar e estes se ligavam por uma luz azul em um formato de pirâmide. A luz cintilou e as barreiras finas e brilhantes extraordinárias encheram a visão do campo. _Esse âmbar tem a mesma tecnologia de escudos e barreiras movidas à eletricidade, mas utiliza da força do pensamento como fonte de energia. O que devemos fazer é manter uma distância minuciosa e exata de cada lado para que a pirâmide seja igual. Isso é tão importante quanto manter a calma. Qualquer alteração nas suas emoções pode comprometer as barreiras. Temos que ser fortes – _Amy lembrou-se das palavras ditas por Tails anteriormente. _Sim, eu tenho que ser forte._

O impostor se contorcia dentro da pirâmide e tentava livrar-se daquelas paredes que o seguravam. Tudo parecia estar funcionando bem, até que o prisioneiro parou de se debater e fechou os olhos. Blaze temeu e arquejou. _Não!_

Silver começou a forçar sua mente olhando seletivamente para cada um deles como se estivesse a escolher a ovelha para o matadouro. Ele fixou seu olhar em Amy.

A ouriça começou a suar frio e franzir a testa sem intervalos, sofrendo com uma dor intensa. Sua respiração ficou ofegante. Até que não segurou mais. Rose soltou o âmbar e quebrou o ciclo da pirâmide liberando uma saída para Silver.

-Amy! – Gritou Blaze e Tails assustados. O impostor então emitiu seu raio azulado, levitando a ouriça, e jogando-a contra uma das árvores. O impacto foi grande, mas ela não teve tempo de sentir dor.

**...**

-Meu plano já está em prática. Logo, a primeira fase estará completa – Pyro estava solene. Seu tom de comemoração era explícito. Seu rosto estava escondido às sobras de um ambiente de mesmo estado: sombrio. Somente uma monitor de comunicação impedia a total escuridão. Mas havia outra figura na sala, tendo uma conversa com o líder. Sua voz parecia doce e cavernosa:

-Eu sei. Mas nem todos os guardiões estão presos. Agora me explique o porquê da missão que você me comprometeu. Eu já estou com a minha primeira presa aqui.

-Calma. Você tem o seu trabalho. Permaneça com esta posição. O que interessa agora, é a captura das almas dos quatro planetas. Assim, poderemos invadi-los. Agora que já temos mais um, resta dois. Uma está em Shield. E a outra. Bem, esta está com duas pedrinhas no sapato. Eles estão tentando procurar por Sonic. Tão tolos.

-O que terei que fazer? – Perguntou a voz desconhecida mais uma vez.

-Vai ter de capturá-la e trazê-la para mim, mas não mate os outros dois.

-E o seu nome é?

-Blaze.

**...**

Amy acorda do seu estado inconsciente. Suas pálpebras pareciam extremamente pesadas. Procurou com a mente e com o corpo cada pedaço de si. Mãos, pés, dedos. _Estou inteira. _Contraiu os seus membros. Aos poucos, surgia uma sensação dolorosa, como se tivesse machucado todas as costelas. Olhou em volta. Estava em seu quarto no hotel. Pela janela, viu uma troca de luas, como uma espécie de crepúsculo pelos tons alaranjados do céu. Em seu criado-mudo um bilhete escrito em um bloco de notas. A ouriça abriu-o e começou a ler. À medida que esta lia, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Chegou ao ponto de amassar o pedaço de papel e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro da cama para chorar. Foi um pranto longo.

Após muito tempo, Amy ainda soluçava em meio aos lençóis. O seu sofrimento parecia não ter mais fim. Talvez parar para pensar fosse um bom apaziguador daquela agonia momentânea. O travesseiro já estava bem úmido. Mas ela não se importou. Girou-se colocando a barriga para cima. Mais uma vez abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu a mensagem:

_Amy, não lhe acordei porque sei que deve ter sido difícil para você aguentar as pressões do Silver, então te deixamos descansar melhor. Eu e Blaze voltamos para o Cyclone para pegar mais algumas coisas que estavam faltando para nossa próxima procura. Ele fugiu, mas vamos atrás dele novamente amanhã._

_PS: Pode pedir qualquer coisa na lanchonete para jantar. Estaremos de volta somente depois das 18h._

_Um abraço._

_Tails._

Amassou o bilhete mais uma vez e o jogou em um canto qualquer da sala._ Mais uma vez, estraguei tudo._

-Eu sou uma idiota, mesmo! – Falou alto consigo mesma. Levantou-se do seu leito e andou em direção à porta.

-Você, não é Amy! – Amy ouviu uma voz doce e conhecida de muitos anos. Não pôde conter o susto. Mas a voz era tão suave, que logo se sentiu à vontade e feliz mesmo em meio à tristeza.

-Tikal!

-Amy, eu quero que saiba que sei do que está passando. Não se culpe do que aconteceu. Você está lidando com novos desafios e novas experiências. Qualquer um pode passar por isso que você está enfrentando. E eu sei que você é forte e não pode ser vencida facilmente! Você sabe disso.

As palavras de Tikal foram perfeitas. Amy, mesmo não a vendo, sentiu um confortável abraço na amiga guardiã. Fechou os olhos e imaginou sua vitória. Tikal era a última pessoa que Amy imaginava em rever. _Surpresas._

-Amy. Mas não foi para isso que eu vim. Demorei muito tempo para juntar minhas energias para falar com vocês. O que eu quero lhe dizer é muito importante. Demolish quer destruir Mobius. Ele tem um exército de criaturas lideradas.

-Isso eu já sei. O que eu queria entender é por que.

-Você por acaso já viu o símbolo de Demolish?

-Sim. Não é aquele da carta?

-Isso mesmo. Bem, Amy, aqueles círculos que ficam nos pontos cardeais representam planetas. O Eixo Rosa Negra. Já ouviu falar?

-Sim, sim! Tails falou sobre isso. Lively é um deles.

-Positivo. Demolish quer destruir, não só Mobius, como também os quatro planetas, para colocar seu plano em prática, só não sei seus motivos e intenções. Mas só sei de algo que ele não consegue.

-O quê?

-Amy, qual o melhor remédio para as trevas?

-A luz.

-Isso. De alguma forma, Pyro e sua organização são impedidos de entrar no planeta. Os quatro planetas têm algo em comum. Todos eles têm uma alma protetora. Em Mobius, é Sonic, e em Denfire, Blaze. Mas se ele sair de seu planeta, a aura desaparece e o caminho fica livre. Os outros planetas eu desconheço. Essa barreira do heroísmo impede que as trevas entrem na forma de espíritos ou corações totalmente tomados pela maldade.

-Então significa que Mobius e Denfire estão em perigo?! – Amy sentiu uma ponta de desespero.

-Não se preocupe ainda! Quando o guardião sai, sempre há alguém que possa substituí-lo por um pequeno período, geralmente é uma alma. Em Mobius, sou eu. E em Denfire, acredito que seja Volcano.

-Volcano?

-É... o pai de Blaze – Disse Tikal em pouco insegurança.

-Então... Porque ele não se comunica com ela, assim como você? – Refletiu Amy, mas desta vez já esperava uma resposta.

-Blaze parece impedir essa comunicação, não sei como. Mas pelo menos o planeta está seguro de Pyro por enquanto.

-Tikal, como sabe tanto sobre Demolish? – Perguntou Amy por mera curiosidade.

-Bem, se você pensa que Pyro é alguém novo, engano seu. Eu cheguei a enfrentá-lo quando eu protegia o planeta. Ele tem, pelo menos, uns dois mil anos de idade. Mas não sei como ele faz isso, de onde vem sua força. Por isso ele é tão perigoso. Já passou por muita coisa. Mas eu confio em vocês. Sei que vão conseguir salvar Sonic.

-Obrigada, Tikal. Muito obrigada por sua ajuda e por está substituindo Sonic na barreira do planeta.

-Eu que agradeço, Amy. Ah, e Amy... Não preocupe Blaze sobre o fato de etar longe de Denfire. Vocês precisam dela, e ela precisa encontrar Silver.

-Tudo bem.

A voz desapareceu por fim. A ouriça sentiu-se aliviada. Estava carregada de boas informações que com certeza iriam ajudar muito nas investigações. Estava leve. A porta já estava em sua frente. Ela só precisou levar suas mãos para a maçaneta. Assim que abriu-a, viu de longe duas figuras conhecidas. _Tails e Blaze_ – pensou ela. Correu até eles os cumprimentado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu falei com Tikal telepaticamente e ela me deu informações que vão ajudar muito na investigação e no desafio!

Tails não pôde conter o sorriso.

-Vamos entrar logo, então! Ainda temos que descobrir o desafio de Demolish, o prazo é até depois de amanhã.


	13. EPISÓDIO DOZE: Janela

EPISÓDIO DOZE

Janela

Tails abriu o seu notebook e ouviu atentamente as informações dadas por Amy, que omitia o que devia ser omitido. Mas ainda eram bastante preciosas. Blaze também ouvia atentamente a tudo o que esta lhe dizia. Depois de todos os subsídios repassados, Tails virou sua cadeira para as duas e iniciou suas teses:

-Tikal foi muito importante. Agora que sabemos o significado do símbolo, acho que fica mais fácil descobrir o desafio. Ela disse que o símbolo significa os quatro planetas que Demolish quer destruir, o Eixo Rosa Negra. Os quatro planetas têm almas protetoras que oferecem uma aura que protege o astro das trevas, ou seja, do mal.

-Pessoal – Blaze interrompeu o raciocínio – Desculpem, mas é muita informação pra minha cabeça. Quer dizer que além de ser a guardiã das esmeraldas do Sol eu também sou guardiã do planeta? Há muitas pessoas que sabem lutar e combater como ninguém por lá. Não vejo razão para ser eu.

-São coisas além do nosso entendimento, Blaze. Coisas que veem nossa verdadeira intenção. – Respondeu a ouriça.

-Mas e agora que o planeta está só? – A felina demonstrou sinais claros de preocupação.

Amy hesitou.

-Blaze, não precisa se preocupar. A aura continua lá.

-Certo. E se essa aura protege do mal, por que então Eggman vive no planeta, tentando sempre destruir, assim como o Eggman Nega no meu? – Questionou Blaze.

-Isso eu também não consigo entender. Sei lá, podem existir graus de maldade e o de Demolish deve ser nível profissional – Disse Tails com sarcasmo.

-Excelente dedução, Tails – Disse Blaze sem aturar a brincadeira.

_Talvez o coração de Eggman não seja tão obscurecido pelas trevas – _Deduziu Amy em pensamento. Mas lembrou-se que ele havia ajudado a Demolish. Disse:

-Tails, o que Pyro quer exatamente?

-Ele me mandou o enigma pelo meu PC. Vou mostrar – Tails levantou o microcomputador e mostrou às amigas.

-O desafio será: Descobrir qual é o segredo por trás do nome da minha organização. O nome Demolish tem uma origem. O prazo é de 72h – A voz de Pyro ecoou pelas paredes de sua mente. Tails fechou o laptop e olhou com receio para as amigas. _O que vamos fazer agora?_ Não tinha ideia de como iria resolver este desafio proposto. Amy então resolveu arriscar um palpite:

-O que significa Demolish?

-Bem, em certa língua, o substantivo vem da palavra "demolir" ou "destruir". Mas não acho que Pyro quer isso. Seria muito óbvio para um desafio proposto por alguém como ele. Deve ser outra coisa – Falou o raposo com realismo – Outra coisa que eu não entendo: o que é o que os planetas do Eixo tem a ver com Demolish? Porque todo esse ódio com pessoas inocentes?

Aquele clima tenso era demais para Amy. Queimar os miolos estava deixando-a aturdida e com dor de cabeça. A ouriça sacudiu-a rapidamente e desviou sua atenção para à pasta onde estava guardada a carta de Sonic. Amy então pegou-a arrumou uma folha do caderno de anotações de Tails e reproduziu o símbolo naquele papel. Assim que terminou, resolveu colocar o nome dos planetas do Eixo Rosa Negra. Todos eles em ordem. Os planetas Lively, Shield, Denfire, e Mobius. _Um quarteto bonito. _

Blaze se interessou pelo desenho e pediu-o a Amy e a ouriça entregou-o à gata lilás. Esta ficou observando os detalhes por alguns minutos. Em sua mente, repetia sem parar o nome dos quatro planetas, tentando mentalizar alguma informação que pudesse ser útil. Contudo, em súbito momento, Blaze arregala os seus olhos e começa a ter uma atenção especial pelos nomes dos planetas.

-Acho que a resposta sempre esteve debaixo do nosso nariz e a gente não percebeu – Disse a felina inesperadamente.

-Como assim? – Quis saber Amy.

-Olha, eu sei que quem descobre as coisas por aqui são vocês, mas eu acho desvendei o enigma – Tails e Amy, como um par de raios se juntaram a Blaze esperando a resolução:

-Diz logo, Blaze! – Amy quase teve um ataque.

-Tudo bem, se acalmem... Vejam, se você repetir o nome dos quatro planetas na sua cabeça sem parar vocês descobrem – Amy aceitou o desafio, fez exatamente o que a sua amiga mandou. Repetiu Denfire, Mobius, Lively e Shield. Denfire, Mobius, Lively e Shield. Denfire, Mobius, Lively e Shield. Denf, Mob, Live e Shie. DEMOLISH!

-Demolish! É verdade! O início do nome de cada planeta forma Demolish! – Comemorou Amy.

-Meu Deus, estava debaixo dos nossos narizes mesmo! Esse é o segredo do nome da organização de Pyro. Valeu Blaze! – Tails agradeceu. Blaze apenas assentiu com um sorriso encoberto, porém, bem grato.

Amy levantou-se e foi para a janela mais próxima. Estranhou, pois jurava que já estava anoitecendo. Mas era engano seu. A lua laranja ainda estava desaparecendo, terminando o crepúsculo dando início à chegada da lua violeta, anunciando o início da noite. Sorte minha. Amy adorava ver crepúsculos, e ela admirava-os imensamente. Por um momento esqueceu-se de tudo, até mesmo do bilhete e do gosto salgado das lágrimas em seu rosto.

Olhou para os lados e viu um bosque, já que seus quartos eram no 1º andar. As árvores estavam começando um fenômeno de renascimento. Suas folhas aos poucos se desprendiam e lançavam-se ao chão. Amy apenas sorriu e lançou palavras ao vento:

-Bem vindo outono!

**...**

Cedo de manhã, a disposição estava de volta aos amigos. Tails, que foi o primeiro a acordar, traçou mais um plano pra encontrar Silver. Não teve muita certeza se o encontraria pelos mesmos arredores, mas teria que arriscar.

Logo, saíram em mais uma jornada. Silver também era muito importante e havia muitos questionamentos a serem resolvidos._ Por que ele agiu assim? O que está por traz disto?_ – São questionamentos vindos à mente de Blaze. Tudo parecia congelado para ela. Silver estava em profundos problemas e a felina não sabia como resolver.

Enquanto o N-Tornado cruzava por debaixo do céu azulado a gata lilás refletia em maneiras de fazê-lo voltar à razão._ Silver, como vou te ajudar?_ – Perguntou ao além sem conhecimento de uma possível resposta.

-...me ouvindo? – Blaze levou um susto. Ela não era a única em sua mente. De repente, a voz agradável de Silver ecoa por sua mente. _Silver é você? _– Questionou Blaze em pensamento.

-Sim – A felina não sabia o que sentia. Se ficava feliz em poder comunicar-se com Silver, ou se ficava cautelosa com aquela súbita comunicação. Deixou-se levar pela segunda opção. _Como ou vou saber se é você mesmo?_– Duvidou Blaze do interlocutor – _Você nos atacou na floresta e ainda machucou Amy._

Um silêncio profundo e constante começou a se propagar. Blaze então parou para pensar se havia feito o que era certo.

-Tudo bem... É claro que você duvidaria de mim. Eu preciso que você confie em mim agora. Aquele ali não sou eu...

Blaze franziu a testa.

_Como assim não é você? Quer dizer que é alguém disfarçado?_ – Arriscou Blaze.

-Não necessariamente. Eu estou no meu corpo, mas não consigo me movimentar, e nem controlar minhas ações. É como se eu tivesse preso em mim mesmo – Disse a voz do ouriço prateado.

_Quem está fazendo isso?!_ – Blaze fez pouco esforço para perguntar.

-Não sei... Só tenho certeza de uma coisa, que quase consigo retomar meu controle quando sinto emoções fortes. Naquela hora que vocês chegaram, eu fiquei feliz. Mas aí algo me tomou conta de novo. Daí, não consegui mais me controlar – Falou Silver em um tom de resigno. Blaze então entendeu o porquê daqueles ataques. Mas ainda tinha outra dúvida. _Silver, por que não se comunicou comigo antes?_ – Perguntou a felina.

-Como disse, algo está me controlando, e quando eu tentava a comunicação, algo me barrava. Depois de muito tentar, eu consegui, e mandei algumas imagens... Vejo que deu certo.

_Silver, não sei onde você está, preciso que nos ajude. Tenha certeza que vamos te ajudar. Mas para isso, você tem que nos manter informados, certo?_– Perguntou Blaze.

-Claro. Eu confio em vocês.


End file.
